


If It Kills Me

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: The Dark Prince Charming (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Childhood Friends, Consensual Underage Sex, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up Together, Lost Love, Love Found, Poor Life Choices, Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Wakes & Funerals, nonabusive Joker and Harley Quinn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Childhood friends bonds are tested when they become adults.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 31
Kudos: 49





	1. Running Up That Hill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damonicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonicus/gifts).



> Another great prompt I was given because everyone knows I'm weak!

It was a crisp autumn day, the leaves were changing color, and soon it would be Halloween, but right now he was free from school and his friend was with him, which was all Bruce Wayne cared about at the moment. Coming to the top of the grassy hill holding tight to Pamela Isley’s hand, eleven year old Bruce spun around, swinging a giggling Pamela with him, his cheeks red from exertion, his eyes bright and his shaggy dark hair a wind blown mess. Pammy was smiling at him in that way she had that made him feel funny in his stomach and chest. Her bright red hair was free and flying around her lightly freckled face, her green eyes sparkled like precious stones, and a bright rose color danced across her cheeks. She was wearing one of those long, ankle length dresses she always wore with a pair of worn black mary jane shoes; she looked as pretty as a flower he thought as he grabbed her other hand and spun her around with him. Unlike Pamela, Bruce wasn’t in his regular clothing; he was wearing his dark blue slacks and white shirt that were part of his private school uniform, but his jacket and school bag had been left at the bottom of the hill along with 

Pamela’s school bag and jacket. He chuckled, continuing to spin while Pammy giggled. “Stop Bruce!!” 

Bruce slowly pulled them to a stop and laughed. “Sorry Pammy.” 

She giggled and blushed as he let go of one of her hands, keeping a hold of her other hand before turning to look down at his other friends who were running up the hill behind him. 

“Last one to the top is a rotten egg!!” Bruce shouted. 

Pamela laughed looking down the hill at her friends while chiding Bruce, swinging their joined hands. “No they're not!! No one’s a rotten egg!” 

Halfway up the hill Jack Napier, the breeze whipping his sandy blonde curls around his head, dressed in his typical public school attire of jeans and a purple t-shirt, his own nylon jacket left at the bottom of the hill with his beat-up school bag, was running alongside Harleen Quinzel. Everyone who was her friend called her Harley, (which meant only the three of them and her mother.) She was dressed in a simple long sleeved A-line dress with a twirly skirt and black leggings underneath, along with a pair of red hightops. She was running as fast as she could, but both boys and Pamela were just a little faster then she was, but that only made her more determined to catch up. 

Jack could have outrun Harley--heck he knew he could outrun Bruce--but he didn’t want to. He wanted to stay beside Harley. So instead he yelled back at Bruce with a laugh in his voice. 

“Jerk!!!” 

Harleen, her blonde pigtails bouncing as she ran, gigged as Jack reached over and grabbed her hand. “We’ll be rotten eggs together!” he announced. 

“Thank you Jack,” Harley said with a sweet smile that made Jack feel a little funny, a feeling that started in his chest and plunged into his stomach where it felt like a million butterflies had started to twist into a tornado. He had no idea why or what the feeling meant, but it had been happening a lot lately when he was around Harleen. He had asked his dad about it, but his dad had laughed and told him that he was growing up. Jack had made a face at that statement. He wasn’t really happy about the idea of growing up. He was going to be twelve on his next birthday, which would make him twelve before Bruce by a few months, so he wasn’t going to think about the feeling too much. He liked it, actually, but he wasn't going to think about it right now. Instead he quickly turned his attention to dragging Harley up the hill with him. Harley continued to giggle, letting Jack pull her along. 

Bruce watched as his friends ran up the last bit of the grassy hill hand in hand. “Geez Jack, you cheat so much!” 

Pamela punched Bruce in the shoulder. “No he doesn't, he's being sweet!” 

Jack stuck his tongue out at Bruce as he pulled Harley up with him to the top of the hill, both of them laughing. 

Jack struggled to catch his breath before he added. “You just like to win too much Bruce.” 

Bruce grinned and flopped down onto the grass. Pamela dropped down next to him while Jack and Harley joined them. The two girls laid down on the grass between the two boys, both girls looking at each other and grinning. 

After a few seconds of giggling they all turned their attention to the sky above them, the four of them falling quiet while staring up at the grey sky. They could see clouds, thick clouds that promised there was going to be rain this evening, if not earlier. 

Jack put his hands behind his head as he smiled up at the clouds. “So what do you wanna be when you grow up?” he asked quietly to his friends. 

Bruce smiled, his attention in the sky. “I want to be a doctor like my dad.” 

Harley said softly with a glance over at Jack, admiring his sharp profile before turning her attention back to the sky. “I think I want to be a brain doctor like my mom.” 

“You mean a Pee-sy-christ?” Jack asked, turning his head to grin at her. After stressing the P loudly. 

Harley giggled at Jack grabbing a tuft of grass and throwing it at him. Jack chuckled feeling that strange fluttering in his stomach and chest again. He bit his bottom lip for a moment smiling at Harley. Her eyes were so blue he thought, pretty eyes. She wrinkled her nose at him which only made the butterflies in his stomach act up worse. He quickly turned away from her to look up at the dark clouds. 

Pamela whispered, staring at the sky. “I want to be a gardener like my parents and work on a big estate like Bruce’s place.” 

Harley looked over at her friend. “Oh, you’d be good at that Pammy. You’re really good with flowers.” 

Pamela blushed. “Thanks Harley.” 

Bruce pushed himself up on his elbows. “What about you Jack? What do you want to be?” 

“I want to be an inventor like my dad.” Jack didn’t look at Bruce when he spoke, his eyes on the clouds. “I want to make things that people can use to make their life easy or maybe make some things that make people laugh. Just like my dad,” he murmured with a soft grin. 

Bruce rolled onto his side, grinning over at Jack before he said, “So you gonna marry Harley?” 

Jack went still before looking over at Bruce with a frown. “What?!” 

Harley was blushing and giggling, leaning on Pamela’s shoulder who leaned into Harley giggling with her. 

Bruce grinned. “Aren’t you and Harley gonna get married when you grow up?” 

“Well, what about you and Pammy? You two gonna get married?” Jack narrowed his eyes at Bruce. 

Bruce grinned and nodded. “Yep.” 

“BRUCE!!” Pamela punched Bruce in the arm. 

He yelped, grabbing his arm. “What?” 

“You didn’t even ask me?” Pamela made a face at him. “What if I don’t want to get married?” 

“Well if we get married, you can have the gardens.” He smiled at her and saw the gleam in Pammy’s eyes and he knew he had her. 

“Fine, I’ll marry you when we get older,” Pamela said imperiously before crossing her arms over her chest while she laid on the grass. 

Jack, not wanting to be outdone by Bruce, took Harley’s hand and pulled her up to a sitting position. “Harley, will you marry me?” he asked her, his voice serious. 

Harley looked startled, but she was smiling. Jack didn’t know it, but Harley had been thinking about him a lot, not as her friend but as a boy, like a real boy. She had been wondering what kissing would be like, kissing him more specifically. They had held hands before but she wanted to know what holding his hand and walking alone with him would be like, he was the most handsome boy in school and she knew he was the smartest. She liked everything about him, especially the way he made her feel, all excited and nervous, but she mostly loved the way he made her laugh. 

Harley nodded blushing. “Yes. I’ll marry you.” 

Jack looked pleased with himself, glancing over her shoulder to stick his tongue out at Bruce before he dug into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out what he had been looking for, a small magnet with a hole in it. He had gotten it from his father’s workshop and liked to carry it around with him. The hole in the magnet was just big enough to fit on Harley’s ring finger. He smiled at her when he pulled the magnet out and slid it onto her finger. 

Bruce frowned, a little annoyed the Jack had outdone him by giving Harley a ring. 

“There, you’re my girlfriend now,” Jack said with a grin. 

Harley giggled looking at her magnet ring, then surprised Jack when she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you Jack.” 

Jack blushed bright red. 

“Jack and Harley sitting in a tree…” Bruce started to sing. 

Jack jumped up and raced over to Bruce who laughed as Jack plowed into him. The two boys started to wrestle each other on the grassy hill, both of them laughing. Pamela yelled and scrambled out of the way before going to sit next to Harley. 

Harley was smiling brightly down at the magnet around her finger. Pamela took Harley’s hand and looked down at her magnet ring. “That’s pretty cool.” 

“Yeah it is. I’m going to keep it forever,” Harley said softly, running her finger over the surface. 

Pammy looked over at her friend with a smirk. 

That was when they all heard Alfred’s voice carrying from below. “Master Bruce! Jack, Harleen, Pamela! I have fresh baked cookies and chocolate milk waiting in the kitchen for you, if you wish to partake before your parents arrive!!” 

Everyone scrambled to their feet with the boys taking off at a run ahead of the girls. Pamela took Harley’s hand and together they gave chase, laughing again. 

* 

Back at the manor the four children laughed while they sat at the table in the kitchen and ate cookies and drank their milk with Alfred watching over them. They were talking about having a sleep over that weekend and having a monster movie marathon. They were having a heated discussion about who was the best monster: Godzilla, Mothra, or Seymour from Little Shop of Horrors (Pamela’s choice). Harley was on Jack’s side with Mothra and Bruce was cheering for Godzilla. 

In the living room, Harley’s mother was already there to pick her up, but she was with Martha Wayne, the two women talking and sharing tea. Dr. Quinzel was a divorced psychiatrist who worked at the same hospital where Thomas Wayne worked as a surgeon. Mrs. Wayne and Mrs. Quinzel had met and become friends. When Mrs. Wayne had learned that Dr. Quinzel had a daughter the same age as her son, she had invited the other woman to bring her daughter over for a playdate; at the time Bruce was already fast friends with Jack and Pamela. 

Bruce had met Pamela because Pammy’s parents owned a large nursery and had become almost a part of the Wayne family with the amount of time they spent on the grounds working on the Wayne gardens with Mrs. Wayne. They had brought their daughter with them when they worked on the weekends, which was how Pamela had met Bruce. 

Jack’s father worked on the grounds as a handyman and inventor. He and Thomas Wayne developed a fast friendship over their love of tinkering. Jack’s father liked to bring his only child with him, who in turn showed a keen interest in tinkering. He and Bruce became fast friends. 

The four of them were now tight friends, spending all their free time together when their parents were busy. They didn’t need anyone else, as they had each other and that was enough. 

* 

Pammy pulled Harley’s hair back and very gently wrapped a long lock of blonde hair around the curling iron. Harley stared at her reflection. She was trying her best not to bounce her foot while Pammy had a hot device in her hair so close to her face, but she was nervous. They were getting ready to go to Bruce’s and Jack’s birthday party. The boys had decided to hold their eighteenth birthday parties together even though Jack had turned eighteen years old three months before and Bruce was the only one turning eighteen today. 

For Jack’s birthday, the four of them had just spent the day at the pond on the Wayne Estate, having a picnic and swimming. Alfred had baked Jack a huge chocolate cake and packed a fancy picnic. It had been great. 

This was going to be Bruce’s second party for his birthday. He had already had a birthday party, one for his school friends from the private high school that Bruce attended. That party had been for show more than for Bruce to really celebrate. He had learned long ago that as a Wayne he had to maintain a certain persona and that meant throwing parties for people he wasn’t really fond of. He had invited his three best friends to his party--he always invited them--but none of them had come to that first party. 

They had all learned their lesson about attending ‘rich people’ parties when they were kids, especially after Jack had gotten into a fight with Teddy Kord (Bruce had to hold Jack back or Jack would have broken Teddy Kord’s nose after he had insulted Harley.) Bruce had been having two birthdays since he was thirteen--the one he had to have for his rich “friends” and their parents, and the one he truly wanted with his real friends. 

Pressing her lips together, thankful that Pammy hadn’t done her makeup yet, Harley reached up and played with the magnet that she wore on a chain around her neck, picking up the smooth magnet and running it nervously over her lips. 

She was hoping tonight Jack might see her as something more than just a friend. She had been in love with him for as long as she could remember, but they had always just remained friends. She supposed she couldn’t blame him, as they’d been friends since they were kids. How could he see her as anything but his friend after all this time? 

But damn, it was driving her crazy because she loved him, with all her heart. Jack Napier was all she thought about. None of the other boys at school held a candle to Jack. He was smart, handsome, funny, everything she wanted, but he only ever saw her as a friend. She didn’t know how to change anything between them, but maybe tonight would be the night where he might see her as a girl and not just his friend. 

Harley worried that maybe Jack’s lack of interest in her might also be because he saw her as too young for him. Unlike the rest of their group, she wouldn’t be eighteen for another eight months, making Harley the youngest in their group--the baby. 

God she just wanted Jack to see her!! To see her as a woman. 

The only thing that gave her hope was that Jack had never dated anyone, no one in junior or high school. Soon, they were all going to be thinking about college and still Jack hadn’t dated anyone, so maybe that meant there was hope for her? 

Pammy looked at Harley’s reflection in the mirror. She could tell Harley was thinking too much again. “Will you settle down? Your bouncing is making this hard.” Pammy grinned good naturedly at her friend’s reflection in the mirror. 

“Sorry.” Harley frowned and sighed, trying her best to relax. She stuck the magnet in her mouth and lightly bounced her teeth against the metal. 

“Harley, stop that, you’re going to ruin your teeth,” Pamela scolded her. Harley sighed and dropped the necklace with a frown marring her features. “You are going to look beautiful,” Pamela said as she worked on Harley’s hair. Pamela had promised to give Harley a mature hairstyle, but she was actually just going to curl Harley’s golden hair into soft curls that highlighted her friend’s pretty face. Harley was a beautiful young woman with a killer hourglass figure who--despite her gymnastics training--had a bigger bust that she did! Harley had guys falling all over themselves to get her attention, but Harley only had eyes for Jack. Pammy wasn’t sure what was up with Jack. Harley had been giving him signals that she was in love with him since they were thirteen. Hell she’d been wearing that stupid magnet Jack gave her when they were ten or something forever! 

Pamela’s guess was that Jack was just as shy as Harley and that the two of them had no idea how to approach the subject of their friendship growing into something more serious. Hopefully tonight Harley would look so beautiful that Jack would finally do something about their building attraction. Pamela and Bruce had discussed it several times, decided their two friends were becoming annoying. Bruce had threatened to strand them on one of his parents; boats if they kept up not saying anything to each other about their mutual attraction. Pamela grinned at the memory of that conversation. 

“There--your hair looks perfect.” Pamela smiled stepping back and set the dangerous hot curler aside, flipping it off. 

Harley did look beautiful Pam thought with a smile, her blonde hair curled softly at her shoulders. One long lock was in a soft wave not quite hiding one of her blue eyes which made Harley look sultry, at least Pam thought so. 

“Now, makeup. Then you can slip into that sexy red dress we picked out for tonight.” Pamela smiled with a nod and leaned over to pick up her makeup bag from the floor next to her vanity. 

They were in Pamela’s bedroom getting ready for tonight. Pam’s parents were in the living room watching television together while Harley’s mother was working late. Dr. Quinzel had just started a new job at Arkham Asylum, which meant a lot of late nights working. Pamela had been having Harley stay overnight with her just so Harley wouldn’t have to be in her apartment alone. Dr. Quinzel had been grateful that Harley didn’t have to be alone every night and Pam’s parents were happy to have Harley visit, thinking of her as their other daughter. 

Harley turned to the side as Pamela pulled another chair up and sat in front of her friend, her makeup bag on her lap. Harley closed her eyes as Pamela began putting on the base to set her makeup. 

“So uh...how are you and Bruce doing?” Harley asked without opening her eyes. 

Pamela made a face, wrinkling her nose. “We’re okay I guess.” 

“You guess?” Harley asked, lifting her brow quizzically without opening her eyes. Pamela was the most beautiful young woman Harley had ever seen!! With her thick red hair, killer shape, and her big green eyes, Bruce would be dumb not to snatch Pam up and quick! 

“We’ve only gone out a couple of times. Nothing serious,” Pamela said softly, the disappointment evident in her voice. “He’s very focused on getting into the same medical college that his father attended and that stupid Silver St. Cloud keeps creeping around.” 

Harley grinned and opened her eyes. “You should pop her in the mouth.” 

Pamela giggled as she looked through her eyeshadow. “Yeah. At least Bruce seems more annoyed by her than interested...and he did ask me out tomorrow night.” Pamela blushed prettily. 

“Well, see there? Bruce likes you. He's never asked Silver out has he?” Harley asked as Pam picked out the colors she wanted to use and started to work on Harley’s eyes. “Not that I know of anyway…” Pamela said while she worked. 

“Bruce would tell you, you know he would,” Harley assured her friend, her eyes closed while Pamela worked. 

“I know…” Pamela said softly. 

* 

Jack frowned, looking at his reflection in the mirror in Bruce’s bedroom. 

Bruce’s room didn’t have a bit of dust in it, no clothing on the floor, no dirty dishes. The walls were not decorated with typical teenage boy posters, but instead were adorned with posters showing different countries, mixed with old movie posters, and those were all old action/adventure movies like The Mark of Zorro or The Adventures of Don Juan. His bed was made with military precision and all his books were organized by subject, his computer desk was perfectly organized, as was his closet. Jack had to wonder how Bruce could function in such a neat room. Jack’s own room, which was about the size of Bruce’s walk-in closet, was always a mess. His mind was always working on some project and he had sketches and notes pinned all over his walls. His room looked like the epitome of chaos compared to Bruce’s ordered precision. 

“I don’t know…” Jack muttered looking at himself. 

The suit was an old one of Bruce’s that Alfred had tailored to fit Jack just for their dinner tonight. Bruce had insisted on giving his best friend the suit because he knew Jack didn’t own a suit. Bruce also knew that Jack wanted to look good tonight for Harley. The suit was a dark navy blue that Jack had paired with a dark purple dress shirt, the nicest shirt he owned, one his parents had gifted to him for his birthday. The tie Jack was wearing, a dark green and purple tie, belonged to Jack’s dad and the shoes Jack had bought himself, a pair of nice sharp toed oxfords he had been saving for over the last year from his part time after school job. He still felt weird about Bruce giving him the suit (and having Alfred tailor it), but he did like how he looked in it. 

Bruce yelled from the bathroom where he was looking in the mirror, tying his tie. 

“You look great, so stop complaining.” 

Jack looked back toward the bathroom. “I’m not complaining, pal, I just…” 

Bruce came out of his bathroom running a hand over his dark hair. “Okay, then stop being so proud, you’re my best friend. I wanted you to have a suit I wasn’t wearing so just take it and shut up. Besides, Alfred put in a lot of work to make it fit those long limbs of yours--are you going to upset him by not wearing it?” 

Jack frowned, running his hands down his front. “No…” 

Bruce grinned as he stepped over to place his hands on Jack’s shoulders. “Good. Hell Jack, you can make it up to me by helping me with my car.” Bruce dropped his hands and began straightening Jack’s tie. 

Jack lifted a brow. His features had grown sharper as he aged while Bruce’s had become more square. Jack looked a great deal like his mother with a sharp chin and nose, his hair having gone from sandy blonde to almost white blonde, but he had his father’s blue eyes while Bruce looked almost exactly like his father with a square jaw, dimpled chin; both young men had blue eyes, but while Jack’s were a bright blue, Bruce’s were dark. Both young men were handsome (if the reactions of many of the girls they encountered was an indication.) Jack was slender with lean muscles, built more like a dancer, while Bruce had filled out, his physique more like that of a football player. Jack had grown tall, finally stopping when he had reached six feet three, while Bruce had stopped two inches shorter than Jack. Bruce conveyed a bigger presence, but Jack was the obviously taller of the two when they stood together. 

“What about your car?” Jack asked with a slight frown. 

Bruce smirked. “I know for a fact my parents are getting me a new car for my birthday, a 2020 BMW i8, black, and I want you to help me supe it up with some of those ideas you were working on.” 

Jack blinked in shock. “What? But...those are just designs…” 

“So? Jack you’re brilliant, and you are only going to get more brilliant when you get to college. I want to have one of my cars to be a suped up Jack Napier special so I can tell everyone I knew you when…” Bruce grinned at his friend reaching up to try to push a stubborn curl that Jack had on his forehead that refused to stay in place with the rest of his hair. “Then I’m going to outbid everyone so you can come work with me at Wayne Enterprises!” Bruce grinned happily. “Can you imagine? Wayne and Napier taking the tech world by storm, me with the money and you with the brains? Nothing can stop us!” 

Bruce moved to wrap an arm around Jack’s shoulders. “But first, college…” 

Jack laughed then sombered a little. “What about the girls?” 

“What about them? We get married, Harley goes on to become a world renowned psychiatrist, Pamela the world’s leading botanist in pursuit of clean energy. We will be a couple of lucky guys.” 

Bruce squeezed Jack’s shoulders, but Jack didn’t look convinced. 

“What?” Bruce asked, frowning at Jack. 

“I just…” he sighed. “I like Harley a lot…” He swallowed. “I more than like her.” 

“Yeah, and?” Bruce lifted a dark brow. 

“I don’t know how to tell her,” Jack murmured. “I’ve never been able to tell her.” 

“Well, that’s what tonight is all about.” Bruce let his friend’s shoulders go, heading back into the bathroom. He called out. “You are going to tell her tonight how you feel.” 

“What if she doesn’t…” Jack began, but Bruce came back out in a cloud of cologne; he held a bottle in his hand. He walked over and started to spray Jack. Jack yelped and tried to duck out of the cloud of scent, but Bruce laughed and chased him. 

“Harley loves you Jack!! Don’t be stupid! Now stand still!!” Bruce yelled. 

Jack laughed jumping on the bed. “Oh no you don’t!!” He pointed at Bruce. “You stay away from me with that…” 

Bruce grinned. Looking devilishly. “Don’t you want Harley to throw herself at you?” 

“She isn’t going to want to get near me smelling like that!” Jack laughed. 

Bruce snickered. “Come on…” He held the cologne bottle up threateningly, causing Jack to hold two of his fingers out in a cross. 

“Back you foul beast!!!” 

That was when there was a knock at Bruce’s bedroom door. “Master Bruce, Master Jack, are you ready?” 

“NO!!” Bruce laughed running around to the end of his bed to try to spray Jack who yelped and leaped off the bed. 

The bedroom door opened and Alfred looked in. The English butler was an attractive older man, slender with a greying moustache and thick head of brown hair. He wore a perfectly tailored butler's uniform. He smirked at the young men, lifting an eyebrow at them. 

“And what are the two of you doing?” Alfred asked with an air of amusement. 

Jack pointed at Bruce. “He’s trying to poison me with that!” 

Bruce grinned holding up the bottle of expensive cologne. “I am not.” 

“By the heavy scent of spices and citrus under notes that now permeate the room, I am inclined to agree with Master Jack that you are indeed trying to poison him, Master Bruce,” Alfred said in his usual deadpan, but slightly amused tone. 

Bruce chuckled. “Knew you would take his side.” 

“Well if you two are done roughhousing, I do believe it is time for you to pick up your young ladies.” Alfred stepped aside. “Your reservations are at eight, are they not?” 

Jack smirked, sticking his tongue out at Bruce as he walked past Alfred. Bruce chuckled and hurried after him while Alfred just smiled with amusement and shook his head at the silliness of young men. 

* 

Just before both young men reached the front door Mrs. Wayne called out from the sitting room. “Bruce? Jack?” 

They both stopped and automatically turned away from the front door, instead making their way to the sitting room where Mrs. Wayne sat in a large chair by the fireplace, sipping some tea with a book in her hand. The sitting room, like most of Wayne Manor, looked like it had been taken straight from a magazine on Old World aesthetic. The walls were decorated with full bookshelves along with old family oil paintings. The main feature of the room was a dark green marble fireplace with a large oil painting of the Wayne family over the mantel, which was itself dominated by expensive knick knacks and dozens of framed photos of Bruce as a child. The furniture in this room was all dark wood with cushions in rich colors such as burgundy and forest green. The room’s polished hardwood floors were covered in rich persian carpets that complimented the colors of the furniture. The room managed to have an almost museum quality while also feeling warm and lived-in. Martha Wayne looked like a classic 1940’s starlet, wearing a dark blue dressing gown and slippers. She was a beautiful woman with thick black hair that she wore down around her shoulders. Her light grey eyes lit up as she sat up and gasped when she saw them both. She put her tea and book aside, her hand going to her chest as she gazed at both of them. 

“Oh my, look at the two of you!! So handsome and so grown up!!” She sighed smiling with a hint of melancholy. 

Jack blushed looking down at his shoes, shuffling his feet a little while burying his hands in the pockets of his slacks as he smiled. “Thank you, Mrs. Wayne.” 

Bruce grinned proudly. “Thanks Mom.” 

“I hope you all have a good time tonight,” Mrs. Wayne said softly. “Be responsible. I just wish your fathers could see you, but they are both working in the garage with Lucius Fox doing their tinkering…” She shook her head with an indulgent smile. “Oh, now I promised your mother that I would take a picture of the two of you…” Mrs. Wayne grinned reaching over for her phone that sat on the table next to her. 

Jack made a face. “Do we have to?” 

Mrs. Wayne smiled indulgently to Jack’s dislike of pictures. “Yes, you do,” she said with a grin just as Bruce grabbed Jack around Jack’s shoulders and yanked him close, the gesture both because Jack was his friend and also to stop Jack from squirming away. 

Mrs. Wayne laughed. “Good job Bruce! Hold him still!!!” 

Bruce grinned at his mother. “I’m on it Mom!!” 

Jack laughed and held still while Mrs. Wayne held up her phone. “All right…” She adjusted something on her camera before she commanded, “Okay smile!” 

Both boys smiled as she took several quick pictures. “There…” She looked down at her phone smiling before glancing up. “I expect to see a picture of the girls too…” She glanced up at the two of them, a threat clear in her amused gaze. 

“Will do Mom, but Jack and I need to go…” Bruce started to pull Jack toward the door. 

“All right, all right...Happy Birthday to the both of you--have fun.” Mrs. Wayne smiled pleasantly. 

“Night Mom!!” Bruce yelled at the same time that Jack called out. “Night Mrs. Wayne!!” 

Bruce herded Jack back to the front door. 

* 

Harley and Pamela sat in the living room with Pamela’s parents, ready to go. The Isley living room, except for the large flat screen television, looked like it had been transported from a 1970’s hippie compound with its Boho chic aesthetic, lots of plants, bright colors and designs, countless pillows, and all the furniture looked like it was made of driftwood. Along with the Boho theme, there was a heavy scent of marijuana. 

They had already posed for a gazillion pictures for Pammy’s parents who then sent the pictures to everyone else, including Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, Mr. and Mrs. Napier, Dr. Quinzel, and Alfred. Pamela looked gorgeous, Harley thought. She had her hair down with one side held back by a glittery flower-shaped clip. She wore an emerald colored tulle and lace dress that hung to just above her knees. The dress had cap sleeves, with an illusion neckline and a pair of green heels that wrapped up her legs in Grecian fashion. The entire outfit somehow made Pamela look modest and sexy at the same time. Harley’s dress was the same length as Pamela’s, but her dress was an asymmetrical lace dress, sleeveless with a halter neckline and a pair of ankle strapped heels. Harley wasn’t sure how she looked despite Pamela and her parents telling her how gorgeous she looked tonight. 

Harley sat next to Pam on the couch trying to resist the urge to pick at her fingernail polish since she couldn’t play with her magnet, the necklace hidden between her breasts, when there was a knock at the door. Harley felt her heart jump into her throat as Pamela rushed to the door and flung it open. 

Bruce was standing on the other side with Jack just a little behind him. 

“Hey!! Evening Mr. and Mrs. Isley!” Bruce waved before turning his attention to Pam and Harley. “You guys ready? Wow, you both look fantastic!” 

Pamela grinned blushing when she saw how handsome Bruce looked. “Hey yourself.” She did a little spin. “You like?” 

Bruce nodded with a broad smile. “Yes, very much.” 

Mr. Isley, a slender man who looked as if he would be more comfortable as a member of a 1970’s rock band with his long shoulder-length brown hair, goatee, faded jeans and an equally faded t-shirt, pushed himself up from the couch smiling. “Hey Bruce, Happy Birthday. Hey Jack! You boys wanna come in?” 

“Sorry Mr. Isley, but we’re running a little late,” Bruce said as Harley got to her feet. 

Mrs. Isley, who had hair the same shade of red as her daughter, pulled up in a ponytail wearing faded jeans and a boho white top, hurried to her feet. 

“One picture!!” she yelled, grabbing her phone. “I’ll be fast!!” 

Bruce chuckled as Pam pulled him inside. “One picture or my mother is gonna pout and I’ll hear about it all weekend!” 

Jack followed Bruce inside, looking around for Harley, when he saw her his mouth fell open. They both stared at each other until Mrs. Isley yelled. “Okay, get close together!!” 

Harley blushed as she walked over to stand next to Jack. 

“You look amazing,” Jack said softly. 

Harley blushed brightly. “You look amazing too.” 

“Okay, squish in tight!” Mrs. Isley called out. 

Harley stepped closer to Jack, then almost froze when Jack put his arm around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him. Her eyes brightened, as did her smile. This close to him, she could feel his warmth, but she could also smell that he was wearing way too much cologne, she thought with only a slight frown. 

Mrs. Isley took several pictures (rather than just one) then sighed happily looking down at her phone as she quickly scrolled through the pictures already picking the ones she was going to send to everyone's parents. “Oh I’m so glad you guys are doing this since y’all skipped prom.” 

Their small group had all decided to not endure prom, especially since Bruce was in private school; while they were all in public school they couldn’t go as a group. So they had all decided to skip prom in favor of this birthday celebration. 

“Well, we better get going!” Bruce called out. 

Mr. Isley smiled and waved. “You kids have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

Mrs. Isley gasped. “Oh god, be better than that! Your father will do anything!” 

Pamela blushed brightly. “MOM!!” 

“What? Your father was horrible in high school and worse in college.” Mrs. Isley chuckled. “He was just lucky he met me.” 

Mr. Isley smirked. “Don’t let you mother fool ya little flower, she was worse than me.” 

Pamela groaned loudly, but she was grinning. “Oh god, let’s leave before they start telling us stories!!” 

The Isley’s laughed as the kids filed out the door. 

* 

Tonight Bruce was driving instead of being driven around by Alfred. His father let him borrow the 2019 Lexus LS 500 F Sport AWD for their big night instead of making Bruce drive his own car, a 1996 sedan Deville Cadillac, a nice car, but this was a special night and his father had said a special night deserved a special ride. 

Bruce grinned as he held the door open for Pamela. “So what do you think?” he asked, gesturing toward the car. 

Pamela giggled, turning to grin at Bruce. “I think you’re a spoiled rich kid.” 

Bruce grinned at her leaning over the top of the car door. “But you like me.” He waggled his eyebrows at her causing Pamela to giggle more. “Yeah, I do.” She leaned over the top of the car door and gave Bruce a light kiss on the lips. “You're a lucky rich boy.” 

Bruce grinned brightly, his cheeks going a little red as he shut the door for Pamela after she slipped into the passenger seat. 

Jack held the back seat door open for Harley. “You look beautiful,” he said softly. “Like...really beautiful…” 

Harley blushed, biting her bottom lip in a way that made Jack shiver. “Thank you. You look very handsome tonight,” she murmured. She looked down then up again, her lashes thick and dark causing Jack to shift uncomfortably as her gaze caused warmth to creep through his blood. 

Jack blushed, smiling. “Thank you.” 

Harley slipped into her seat and Jack closed her door before hurrying around to his side of the car just as Bruce arrived at the driver’s door. Bruce grinned at Jack and elbowed his friend in the side. “Hot damn, I think we have the prettiest dates in Gotham.” 

Jack blushed bright. “Yeah…” 

Bruce put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Hey man, you’ll be fine. You see the way she’s looking at you ? Harley is head over heels for you buddy…” 

Jack blushed even more; his ears felt like they were on fire. He just smiled at Bruce, but didn’t say anything as he pulled the door open and slid into the seat beside Harley. 

* 

The restaurant they were going to tonight was called The Iceburg Club and was owned by the Cobblepots, another one of Gotham’s wealthy families. Bruce went to school with the son, Oswald. The place had an upscale classic charm with rich mahogany furniture, buttery-soft leather chairs, and comfortable sofas, but the best part was that the place had a dance floor. They could have gone to a nightclub, but they wanted to have a nice dinner and slow dancing instead of being pressed between the sweaty bodies of hundreds of other teenagers and young adults. 

Their reservations gave them a rounded booth off to the side where their small group had a clear view of the band, reminiscent of a big band from the 1940’s, and the dance floor. They sat with the girls in the middle, Harley next to Jack and Pamela next to Bruce. 

After placing their dinner orders along with everyone getting a virgin cocktail, Bruce grinned. 

“Now this is the perfect birthday, a good dinner with my best friends in the world. You know after some dinner and dancing, maybe we should take my dad’s boat out on the river?” Bruce looked around at his friends. “We could have a sleepover like we used to when we were kids.” 

Jack grinned. “I suppose I could call in sick to work. It’ll be my first time...” 

Harley glanced sideways at Jack, her cheeks red. “My mother won’t care ‘cause she’ll be at work.” 

Pamela nodded. “I know my parents won’t mind, though I’m sure they’ll offer to give us some weed.” 

Bruce grinned, warming to the idea. “We could grab some food and some clothes and just hang out all weekend. It’ll be great!” 

“One last party before graduation and college?” Jack asked. 

Bruce nodded. “Yeah…” His voice became a little melancholy. “I...the thought of us all being apart just…I mean you three will be going to Gothan University, but I’ll be…” 

“Well, if my mother lets me,” Harley muttered. “She wants me to go to the same college she went to in Metropolis.” 

Jack looked as if someone had slapped him. “What?” 

Harley shrugged. “Yeah, she keeps pushing me about it...I just...I don’t know…” 

Pamela took Bruce’s hand before looking at all her friends. “Hey, now guys, we are supposed to be having a good time, not talking about the future. I think a weekend on the boat together will be fun.” She didn’t want to think about being apart from Bruce, and what that might mean for their budding relationship. She wasn’t ready to have her heart be broken even if she knew that Bruce didn’t intend to break her heart. 

Jack nodded looking over at Harley. “I think a weekend together is a great idea.” 

Harley blushed and nodded her agreement. 

Bruce smiled. “Thanks guys.” 

The live big band that was part of the Iceberg Club’s appeal began to play, “The Way You Look Tonight.” A few older couples got up and moved onto the dance floor. 

Jack’s heart started to beat quickly. Here was his chance. He could take Harley onto the dance floor and tell her his feelings, tell her that he wanted her to be his girl, not just his friend who was a girl… 

“Harley, uh, would you like to dance?” Jack turned to look at her, his gaze hopeful. 

Harley blushed and nodded. “I would love to.” 

Jack felt dizzy for a moment smiling. “Uh...okay...uh…” He quickly scooted out of the booth and put his hand out to Harley. Pamela smiled, watching as Harley took his hand gazing at Jack in a way that only a fool couldn’t see she was in love with him and that he was in love with her. 

Pamela watched them walk out to the dance floor holding hands. 

“Those two are so silly,” she muttered with a shake of her head, adjusting her position to lean against Bruce who put his arm around her. 

“Agreed. Jack’s just worried he isn’t good enough for her.” Bruce sighed caressing Pam’s shoulder with his fingertips. 

“That’s so stupid,” Pamela muttered, but she said softly with a little strain in her voice, “Though I understand the feeling.” 

Bruce frowned, turning to look at her. “Pammy…?” 

She frowned looking down at her hands in her lap. “I know you’ve been busy…and then Silver St. Cloud seems to be hanging around a lot...” 

Bruce reached over, laying his fingers against her chin and gently turned Pamela’s head so that she faced him. “Pammy, I’m sorry. You shouldn’t feel that I’ve been ignoring you and you should definitely never feel that you are not good enough for me.” Bruce gazed into her eyes and whispered. 

“Silver is just making a nuisance of herself. She can’t seem to figure out when I say I’m not interested, that means I’m not interested.” Bruce gave her a reassuring smile. “I love you Pamela. I always have. I hope you know that.” 

Pamela swallowed gazing back at Bruce. “I love you too, I just…” 

“No just,” Bruce said firmly before he leaned in and kissed her, a soft yet intense kiss. Pammy leaned into him, her hand coming up to rest against his chest, her fingers grabbing at his lapels. 

* 

On the dance floor Jack and Harley moved slowly with the music, their bodies pressed close together. Jack had his arm around her waist, his other hand held hers, their fingers woven together, their joined hands and resting against his chest. They quietly gazed at each other while they moved to the music until they came to a stop and simply weaved back and forth, the rest of the room and its occupants forgotten. 

Jack pressed his lips together rubbing them absently together. He just couldn’t take his eyes off her! Harley was so beautiful she made his chest hurt and those butterflies he always felt being around her now twisted in his stomach and headed through his bloodstream where they choked his throat, slammed into his crotch, and made him feel a bit dizzy. Everything she was doing from the way she licked her lips to the smell of her hair made him want her, but the way he knew her, how smart she was, how funny, how she got really snotty nosed when she cried and her face turned blotchy red or how she liked to dip potato chips in chocolate syrup, or the way she shredded her lettuce with her fingers when she talked, the way she made cute little snorts when she fell asleep...all these little things about her only made Jack’s desire for her stronger. 

He had to tell her, especially if there was a chance she might go to college somewhere other than Gotham, though he would follow her, go anywhere she wanted to go. 

“Harley?” Jack let go of her waist and reached up to cup her face in an intimate caress. “I...I need to tell you something…” 

Harley stopped moving to stare up at him. He was so tall that she could lay her head against his chest and listen to his heartbeat. Her own heartbeat was overpowering right now. “What is it?” Jack frowned, the words becoming stuck in his mouth. He stared down at her, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Everything he had ever wanted and now he couldn’t get the words out. Harley stared up at Jack. She could see the turmoil behind his eyes. She wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but she decided this was her do-or-die moment because she loved him, she loved every little thing about him. Either Jack would return her feelings or he wouldn’t. If he didn't want her like that, Harley didn’t know what she was going to do, except maybe to lock herself in her room forever, but...she needed to know… 

Harley rose up on her toes, her arms moving to slide around Jack’s neck, and before she could talk herself out of it, Harley pressed her lips to his mouth. Jack went from ramrod stiff, his eyes widening for a split second before he melted. Wrapping his arms around her, Jack pulled Harley closer, nearly lifting her off her feet completely, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Harley felt every part of her body come awake. She made a soft moan, tightening her grip on him… 

The sound of her moan set more fires off in Jack’s blood. Her tongue was sweet, her lips soft, he wanted more... 

The sound of a bell ringing broke through their kiss. Jack recognized the sound of his phone. 

He groaned, releasing Harley blushing brightly. “I’m sorry…” He dug into his pants pocket for his phone at the same time he walked off the dance floor though he reached for Harley’s hand. She took it, walking with him when Jack put the phone to his ear. “Hello?” he asked while he kept walking over to their table. 

He stopped so suddenly that Harley nearly collided into him. 

“What?” Jack’s voice sounded choked. “What? I don’t understand? That’s not right...no.” He kept shaking his head, his voice growing frantic. “No...no you’re lying...” 

“Jack?” Harley turned him to face her. “Jack, what is it?” 

He just stared at her before he handed the phone to her. 

Harley took the phone from him and held it to her ear. “Hello, who’s this?” 

“Oh Harley thank goodness. It’s Martha Wayne, there’s been an accident...I’m...I’m afraid Jack’s father is dead.”


	2. Mourning

Harley had her arms wrapped around Jack who was crying into her shoulder while Bruce drove them to Gotham General. Mrs. Wayne was able to tell Harley that Mr. Wayne, Lucius Fox, and Jack’s father had all been taken to the hospital. 

When they arrived at the hospital Mrs. Wayne was in the waiting room with Mrs. Napier who had her blonde head bent over, practically in the other woman’s lap as she cried. Sitting nearby was Mrs.Fox with her daughter. Both of them looked stricken, their eyes red, but otherwise they seemed all right. Lucius Fox’s daughter Tiffany who had just turned fourteen, gave the older kids a nod. Jack went still as he entered the waiting room and saw his mother in Mrs. Wayne’s arms. He was holding Harley’s hand, his grip tightening when he saw his mother. Harley couldn’t be sure if she was in this situation, but she knew what she would be thinking that maybe this wasn’t happening. Maybe if Jack didn’t speak to his mother, then none of this would be real, but at the same time knowing that it was, that it is… 

Harley looked up at Jack, saw the slight tremble of his chin, the thinness of his lips as he struggled to be strong for his mother after his breakdown with her on the ride to the hospital. Harley's heart ached for him and she wanted so much to take Jack’s pain from him... 

When Mrs. Wayne saw them she smiled and whispered to Mrs. Napier. “Janet, your son is here…” 

Mrs. Napier looked up slowly to see her son standing stiffly in the doorway holding onto Harleen’s hand. 

“Jack…” She said, but her voice broke. 

Jack stared at his mother for a beat, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks, and his voice cracked. “Mom?” 

She started to cry again and opened her arms. Jack immediately released Harley’s hand and rushed over to his mother. He dropped to his knees in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face against his mother’s lap. Both of them broke down again, a mother holding her son as they shared the pain of their loss together. 

Mrs. Wayne frowned softly, her own eyes damp as she stood and motioned for the rest of them to follow her out of the waiting room and into the hall. 

Bruce was pale, holding Pamela’s hand, his jaw clenched as he fought off his own fear for his father. “So what happened?” he asked his mother softly, trying to make sure their voices didn’t carry into the waiting room. 

“I don’t know exactly. Lucius was still conscious when I got in there, said something about some unstable engine prototype they were working on, but…” She shook her head. “All I know for sure is that there was an explosion and John Napier was at the center of it.” She swallowed pressing her lips together. “There was so much blood... “ she whispered. 

“What about Dad?” Bruce asked quietly. 

Mrs. Wayne took a breath through her nose to calm herself. “He was unconscious when I got there; one of his legs is mangled. He’s in surgery right now, but the doctor said they will do what they can to save his leg…” Mrs. Wayne’s voice choked on a sob as she struggled not to cry. Bruce released Pammy’s hand to pull his mother into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around her son and sobbed softly into his shoulder. 

Harley and Pamela reached out and clasped each other's hands. 

* 

Later that evening, after Mrs. Napier had been given a sedative, with Mrs. Wayne taking her back to the manor to let her sleep, Jack asked a nurse to let him see his father’s body. One of the nurses brought Jack down to the morgue. Harley went with him, holding his hand the whole way. 

When they arrived at the morgue the nurse stopped at the door. “Your father is laid out for you…” She frowned looking sadly at him. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Jack nodded. His eyes were red and slightly swollen, his lips firm and bloodless as he struggled with his grief. Harley felt his hand tighten around hers. He was struggling so much right now, she realized as she squeezed his hand back. 

Jack’s voice was soft, but firm. “I need to.” 

The nurse nodded her understanding. “Take as much time as you need,” she said gently before she turned and left them outside the morgue door. 

As Jack stared at the door, Harley could feel the tremble in his entire body. “Jack, are you sure you want to do this?” she asked gently, reaching up to brush her fingers along the hair at his ear. 

Jack nodded and sniffed back a new flood of tears. “Yeah, I need to see him. I need to...if I don't I’ll always doubt, you know?” Jack turned to look at her then asked, his voice breaking a little, his blue eyes pleading. “Harley...will you go with me?” 

Harley nodded, smiling at him. “‘Course Jack. You can always count on me.” 

Jack stared at her for a few beats before he reached out and cupped her face, guiding her to him. Harley went willingly, melting against him when he kissed her again, a soft, tender kiss that was filled with a mix of longing and such deep sadness. 

He let o of her and laid his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, just breathing. “Thank you,” he said in a pain filled whisper. “I couldn’t do this without you.” 

“Jack, I’ll always be here for you--always.” She swallowed, then said in a softer tone. “I love you.” 

Jack reached up and caressed her cheek, his thumb brushing the corner of her mouth. “I love you too.” 

He kissed her again, a quick kiss before he stood straight, continuing to hold her hand as with his other he pushed open the door and entered the morgue. 

* 

Mr. John Napier was lying on a metal bed, a white sheet pulled up to his neck. His face looked remarkably undamaged, just a few tiny spots where the skin had burned along his jaw and another patch by his forehead, but otherwise he looked as if he might simply be sleeping. His hair, greying at the temples, was brushed back from his face. 

Harley looked over at Jack who had stopped to stand next to the gurney, but otherside he hadn’t moved, just stared down at his father’s body. Harley frowned, but said nothing and just held his hand, gave him the strength that she could until finally Jack moved. 

He reached out and lifted the cloth, and that was when they both saw the real damage. Mr. Napier had a fist size hole in his chest, one of his arms was a twisted mangle of flesh and bone and one of his legs was gone. 

Jack stood there holding the sheet up, staring at his father’s injuries, not responding. She could barely tell he was breathing. She tried not to look at the injuries after her initial look. They were too horrific, too graphic, too real, but Jack continued to stare. 

After what felt like forever, Jack dropped the sheet and spun around, marching from the room pulling Harley with him. 

Once they had gotten outside of the room into the hall, Jack gasped for breath, reaching up to cover his mouth with one hand as a choked sob escaped him. He let go of her hand and staggered to the opposite wall, dropping his head and hand against the wall, gasping for breath. Harley raced to him wrapping her arms around him. “Jack, Jack it’s going to be okay…” she said and the words felt hollow as she spoke. How could it be okay? 

Joker choked again, the harsh sob strangled in his throat, but he turned wrapping his arms around Harley, his back hit the wall just before he slid down the wall to the floor. Harley went with him wrapping her arms around him. “Jack…” she whispered, holding him close just as he broke down again. 

* 

Three days later, Harley was dressed in black slacks and blouse, her hair pulled up in a bun at the base of her neck, as the smell of fresh coffee drifted around them while she held Jack. He was leaned over in his chair, nearly in Harley’s lap, dressed in his own black suit, crying so hard that his entire body shook. He had been strong over the last few days helping to organize the funeral. The Waynes were paying for it, had offered to have Mr. Napier buried in the Wayne cemetery, which is what they did. Jack’s mother was staying in one of the guest rooms until she was stable, but Harley worried. Mrs. Napier didn’t seem to be getting any better. She had clearly checked out of reality, which meant she couldn’t be there for her son who needed her. Harley supposed three days wasn’t enough time for such a terrible loss, but there was something really wrong with Mrs. Napier, she was willing to bet on it. Just judging by the way Jack had been left to take care of everything and how the only comfort he received was from her and not his mother spoke volumes, but Harley said nothing. She couldn’t approach the subject with Jack as he was too delicate, struggling to be there for his mother while he needed help too. Harley was doing all she could for him, but it hurt her to see him like this… 

She would give anything to take Jack’s pain away. 

Harley wrapped her arms around Jack, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. 

Bruce’s father had been released from the hospital that morning for the funeral. The doctors said he would recover, but he was always going to have a limp and would need a cane--at the least--to help him walk. Lucius Fox was released the day before with some stitches, but he was otherwise intact. 

They still didn’t know exactly what had happened. Mrs. Wayne had said that Mr. Napier had developed a new engine and the three men were examining the prototype when something caught fire. Everything happened so quickly that neither survivor could say what exactly had happened. 

But what had happened was neither here nor there; right now the small group of friends were gathered in the Wayne’s kitchen, along with Alfred trying to comfort Jack. 

Since his mother had been sedated again after the service, Jack allowed himself to break down once the four young friends were able to steal away from the other guests. 

Jack’s mother was a stay at home mother and the death of her husband had shattered her in more ways than one. Jack had been strong and stoic after the hospital, planning the funeral, making decisions about the handling of his father’s body that his mother was unable to make in her current state. He had informed friends and family of his father’s untimely death, had made sure to get a copy of the death certificate, to contact his father’s life insurance, to arrange everything with the funeral home, took care of and found all the paperwork necessary for the situation. He’d been working himself to the limit being the stoic, responsible son when his mother couldn't do anything other than grieve. 

Now he was so tired, his entire body shook while he sobbed, uncontrollably, broken by grief. Harley moved and placed herself on Jack's lap. He wrapped his arms around her thankfully, thankful to have her so close, letting the warmth of her, the scent of her, keep the intense sorrow and pain at bay. 

Harley kept her arms wrapped tightly, protectively around Jack’s shoulders, his face buried against her neck, his arms around her waist tight, almost too tight as he cried. She pressed her cheek to his hair holding him, whispering softly to him. Harley kissed Jack’s hair and stroked his back and shoulders with her fingertips. She looked up at the others, her eyes glistening with her tears. 

Bruce was standing nearby with Pamela who had her cheek against his shoulder looking lost. 

Jack’s grief and loss had hit them all hard. 

Bruce looked out to the front room across the hall from the kitchen where he could see his parents with the guests from the funeral. Bruce had seen how Jack’s mother had been acting, and he also wasn’t sure that Jack’s mother was going to recover. He hadn’t shared his observations with anyone yet, but he could tell by the look in Harley’s eyes when Mrs. Napier had been at the funeral, that she thought the same thing. 

Bruce watched his parents for a few more moments before he took Pamela’s hand and came over to touch Jack’s shoulder. “Hey, let’s all go up to my room. I can bring us something to drink.” Alfred, who had been uncovering some casseroles that had been brought over, and popping them into the oven lifted a brow at Bruce. Bruce gave him a pleading look. Alfred frowned, pressing his lips together before he nodded. Bruce gave him a grateful smile. 

Harley looked up and frowned at Bruce. “You think that’s a good idea?” she asked while stroking the back of Jack’s neck. 

Bruce could see what a beautiful woman Harley was turning into with her shapely hourglass figure, and her long blonde hair framing a pretty face with perfectly shaped lips. He could also see what a caring woman she was becoming and just how deeply in love she was with Jack, had always been in love with Jack. He smiled softly at her, happy that Jack had Harley at his side, just as he had Pamela. 

For Bruce, however, Pamela was the real beauty, her red hair curling around her face and down her back in thick waves; her figure was always on his mind now. Dressing in black only seemed to emphasize Pamela’s beauty. She was his best friend, his confidant, and the woman he hoped someday to marry even if marriage was not something two of them had discussed, but maybe after college. 

He leaned down, glancing at Alfred who was still carrying out food to the dining room where the wake for Jack’s father was being held. He may have gotten silent approval from Alfred, but that didn’t mean he wanted Alfred to hear him as he whispered to Jack and Harley. 

“I can grab a couple of bottles from my parents wine cellar…” He glanced at Jack. “It’ll help him sleep too.” 

Jack looked up. His eyes were bloodshot, the red around his blue eyes made them seem unnaturally wide and bright. He was pale, shadows under his eyes, his grief was so profound that Bruce felt it like a stab in his heart. He didn’t completely understand Jack’s pain, having never lost a family member, but he could sympathize for his friend. He would be devastated if he lost either one of his parents too. 

“Yeah…” Jack sniffed and nodded. “...that sounds good.” He glanced at Alfred who was putting a lot of effort into ignoring them which actually made Jack smile a little since the old man knew exactly what they were talking about. 

Harley frowned as she looked at Jack and caressed the side of his face. “Are you sure?” 

He nodded. “I just...I just need the pain to stop for a little bit Harley. I just need to feel something else.” He smiled sadly at her before guiding her to him and kissing her tenderly. Harley relaxed, continuing to caress his cheek, opening her mouth against Jack’s for a deeper kiss. 

Bruce and Pamela both exchanged a look. Something had changed between them, but they both waited without saying a word. Alfred walked by heading out with a platter. He saw Harley and Jack kissing, lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing as he headed out. 

They both separated from the kiss slowly, Jack brushing his nose against hers. Harley took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

Jack looked at Bruce. “Your room you said?” 

Bruce smiled and nodded. 

* 

A few minutes later they were gathered in Bruce’s room with eight bottles of wine from the Wayne cellars. Bruce had just returned from the kitchens with a corkscrew and four plastic cups and a bag of store bought cookies someone had brought for the wake. 

“There, now we can drink and talk in peace.” Bruce set everything down before grabbing one of the wine bottles. He held it up reading the label. 

“Caymus Napa Valley Cabernet Sauvignon 2018,” he said out loud before he added. “This was one of my parents’ romantic getaway trips. They bought like eight bottles of this stuff.” 

Pamela picked up another bottle. “This one reads Chateau d'Esclans Garrus Rose 2017.” 

Bruce grinned. “Some guy they know in France sent that for their anniversary that year. He sends them a bottle of wine every year. Now...do we care about what we’re drinking or do we just want to drink?” 

Jack, who was sitting on the edge of Bruce’s bed with Harley beside him, smiled, a hint of his old self creeping into the expression. “Just drink. I don’t know the difference between expensive wine and Boones Farm…” He shrugged. “...makes no difference to me.” 

Bruce laughed, shaking his head as he set about opening one of the bottles. “I knew you were a heathen Jack.” 

Jack grinned a little wider. “Yet you still hang out with me? A lowly peasant?” 

“I’m slumming it.” Bruce grinned. Jack grabbed a pillow off Bruce’s bed and tossed it at him, causing everyone to laugh. Harley smiled, stroking Jack’s arm. This was exactly what he needed, just some time with his friends, away from the grief. 

Bruce opened the bottle with a loud pop, causing everything to yelp and duck, the wine bubbling out for a few seconds while Pam rushed to grab a cup trying to keep a lot of it from getting onto the floor. Quickly Bruce filled the cups to the rim and Pam handed them all out. 

Bruce set the bottle down, picked up his cup, and held it up in a toast. “To Mr. John Napier, a great man, a great father, and a great inventor who made me and Jack the best nerf guns ever…” 

Jack burst out laughing. “Oh my god, I remember those!” 

Bruce laughed. “We had fun until I hit that maid in the ass.” 

Jack snickered. “Yeah, you shouldn’t have been aiming at her.” 

Pamela gasped and smacked Bruce’s shoulder. “You perv!” 

Bruce chuckled and held his cup up again. “To John Napier!” 

They all said it at the same time. “To John Napier!” With Jack adding. “The best father a kid could ask for.” 

They all downed the wine in several gulps only to have Bruce fill them back up again. 

* 

It was well past midnight. 

Four empty bottles of wine laid around them as they finished off their fifth. 

All the guests were gone, the house quiet. Alfred had made sure that Bruce’s parents didn’t know about the wine, or come looking for their son and his friends. Mrs. Napier had woken up briefly, though she hadn’t inquired about her son. Alfred had simply told the Waynes that the young people were having a sleepover, a little juvenile perhaps, but under the circumstances the parents didn’t question him. Pamela just called her parents and told them the truth with their only response being: “Make sure you all have condoms, and remember the orgy golden rule we told you about, no means no and play nice! OH and don’t drive,” which resulted in Pamela hanging up quickly with embarrassment. 

Harley didn’t bother to tell her mother anything. Dr. Quinzel was spending nearly all her time at Arkham and she doubted her mother would even know if she came home or not. 

They were all sitting on the floor of the bedroom, all of them very drunk. 

Bruce hiccuped, then looked offended that he had hiccuped before he yawned. 

“So what do you guys wanna do?” Bruce asked. “We could play a game.” 

Harley giggled sipping at her wine then blowing bubbles into it. Jack, who was drunk like the rest of them, relaxed and had not cried or said anything about his father in hours, snickered and shoulder bumped, Harley causing her to spill a couple of drops of wine on her dress. 

“Jack!!” she protested with a chuckle looking down at the drops of wine that were sliding between her breasts. “I'm gonna be all sticky!” 

Jack’s eyes widened with mischief, but he didn’t say anything. He did exchange a comical expression with Bruce that caused his friend to laugh loudly. 

“How about we play spin the bottle? We’ve got lots of bottles now.” Pamela picked up one and looked inside with a frown. “So sad when they're empty.” 

Bruce waved a hand drunkenly. “I’ll go get more after we play…” He took the bottle from Pam and slammed it a little too hard onto the floor between them all. “Okay, do we all know the rules, you have to kiss the spinner of the bottle or truth or dare...dare..dare!! Dare…” He snickered and hiccuped. “I’m going first since I'm providing the wine…” Bruce spun the bottle. 

The bottle spun hard, harder than Bruce had indented. 

Jack started to laugh as the bottle kept spinning. “It’s never gonna stop!!” 

Harley squealed with a giggle. “It’s gonna fly away!!” 

Bruce grinned snickering. “I can’t help it if I’m strong!” 

Pamela groaned, putting her hands over her ears. “Can you all stop yelling?” 

“Oh, sorry Pammy” Harley giggled drunkenly speaking in a loud whisper. 

The bottle finally stopped pointing at Jack. 

Jack squealed bringing his wrists up to his mouth. “NOoooooo!!!” 

Bruce laughed. “Okay buddy: kiss, truth, or dare?” 

Jack looked like he was trying to think of what to do when he giggled. “Kiss!” 

Bruce laughed putting his drink down and got up on his knees walking over to Jack, his arms out. “You asked for it!! Come here you big hunka hunka man!” 

Jack yelled putting his arms up. “NOOOOOO!! I changed my mind!!” 

Pamela snickered, clapping her hands. “Kiss!! Kiss!!” 

Harley giggled and yelled. “I’m gonna get jealous Bruce!!” 

Jack squealed and laughed. “OOoh my lips are only meant for Harley!!” 

Harley laughed. “That’s right!!” 

Bruce, laughing until he was in tears, finally grabbed Jack, wrapping a hand around the back of his friend’s head and started to drag Jack to him. Jack was laughing and trying half-heartedly to get away. He covered his mouth with both hands as Bruce planted a loud kiss, sloppy kiss on the back of Jack’s hands. 

“MMAWWW!!” Bruce yelled out loud just as both young men fell over when Jack went limp, dropping back and taking Bruce with him (trusting Bruce to protect his head) who still had a hold of Jack’s head. 

Jack laughed loudly under Bruce. “There!! My lips are saved!! Only for Harley!!” 

Bruce pushed up, off of Jack giggling. “Okay, it’s Jack’s turn to spin.” 

Jack sat up wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes and spun the bottle, which soon settled to point at Pammy who immediately yelled out louder than necessary. “TRUTH!” 

Jack grinned at her then asked. “What did your parents say when you called to tell them you were staying over?” He smirked. “Must have been something good judging by your expression.” Pamela gave Jack a dirty look, but she was grinning having had enough alcohol now that the call seemed funny instead of mortifying. 

“They told me to use condoms and remember the gold rule of orgies.” Pamela giggled, but looking smug at the same time because she had told them. 

Harley frowned, looking confused. “Orgies have rules?” 

“What’s the golden rule?” Bruce asked with genuine curiosity. 

“No means no and play nice,” Pamela said while folding her arms over her chest looking smug. 

Harley suddenly gasped followed by a loud. “EEWWWW! Your parents thought we were going to have an orgy?!” 

All of them took a minute to be grossed out before Pamela grabbed the bottle. “Okay, my turn.” She spun, the bottle, landing on Harley. “Ah...Harley! So what do you want? Kiss, truth or dare?” 

Harley frowned in thought tapping her chin with one finger. “Mm...since we’ve done kisses and truth, I pick dare.” 

Pamela made a face at her friend. “Okay I dare you...OH I know, I want you to walk across the room on your hands.” 

Harley giggled standing up, weaving just a little as she got to her feet. “I bet you think I'm going to cheat, but I’m not!” Harley snickered as she bent over and put her hands on the floor, then, after a few moments of carefully balancing herself, she pushed her feet into the air, losing her shoes in the process. 

Jack laughed and yelled shielding his head from the falling shoes then clapped his hand as Harley started to walk on her hands across the floor. “Look at her go!!!” he yelled. 

Bruce laughed. “Wow Harley, that’s really good! ‘Specially drunk!” 

Pamela looked smug because she knew her friend could do it. 

Harley wobbled a little, stopping for a few seconds to get her balance again before she started walking again, planting her hands carefully despite being drunk. When she reached the wall she turned around, wobbled dangerously, her feet hitting the wall, but she used the wall to push herself back up and started to walk again. She didn’t make it all the way back before she lost her balance completely and fell over, barely catching herself in time before she hurt herself or her feet smacked Pamela in the face. 

All of them applauded. 

Harley stood up, wobbled and weaved for a second while she giggled just before taking a bow. “Thank you, thank you. Years of gymnastics pays off finally!” 

She flopped back down next to Jack with a lopsided grin. 

“Okay, it’s your turn Harley!” Pamela shoved the bottle at her friend. 

Harley grinned and spun the bottle, not a very good or powerful spin, but the bottle spun a few times before landing on Jack. 

Jack lifted a brow at her, his grin had a hint of playful wickedness. “Oh, I know what I want.” 

Harley blushed scarlet and giggled as Jack whispered, his gaze serious. “A kiss.” 

Bruce shook his head chuckling. “Uh oh.” 

Pamela pressed her lips together, her cheeks turning as red as her hair, but she said nothing. She only scooted a little closer to Bruce. 

Harley licked her lips ever so slightly. She wasn’t even aware she had done it as she scooted closer to Jack, getting up on her knees and then sat down to face Jack who had turned around to face her. Jack smiled back at her, staring into her eyes. She could see the shadow of his sadness and pain lurking in the corners of his eyes. Harley reached out with one hand and dragged the tips of her fingers along his jaw to his chin in a tender gesture, guiding his lips to her mouth. Jack went still, his gaze only flicked to her lips once before looking back into her eyes. 

Harley tilted her head, her light blue eyes bright and inviting just before she kissed him, first one kiss at the corner of his mouth, then another at the opposite corner before she kissed him fully on the mouth. It was a soft, gentle kiss at first, just the pressure of her mouth against his, her tongue a whisper along his lips. Jack scooted closer to her, his hands pressing against the floor, fingers digging into the rug as he leaned toward her. 

Together they opened their mouths, their tongues searching, touching, teasing back and forth, the tips of their tongues touching, stroking. (Their kiss was erotic enough that Bruce blushed looking away.) 

Jack opened his eyes just a sliver to look at Harley. Her eyes were closed and she was simply beautiful, beyond any words that Jack had. She sensed him gazing at her and opened her eyes a little. Their gazes met before they both closed their eyes again. Harley slipped her tongue into his mouth, cupping his face as her lips moved slowly over his, their tongues sliding and slipping in a slow, tender dance that they both felt through their entire bodies, a burn that spread out in a slow, languid rush. Jack made a soft moan that Harley answered with her own, kissing him a little more aggressively, forgetting about the fact that they weren’t alone. Jack reached out and laid a hand on her waist, scooting closer to her, his mouth moving overs her, and kissing her with a slow burning passion that Harley felt right down to her toes. 

Bruce cleared his throat, glancing over at Pamela who was blushing too. “I’m guessing you guys have changed your relationship?” 

Jack and Harley didn’t answer, but rather continued to devote all their attention to kissing each other, slowly, their lips and tongues locked together. 

Bruce flushed a brighter red that he could feel in his ears. He pressed his lips together. He wasn’t sure why he was so embarrassed and Jack and Harley had clearly stopped tiptoeing about their attraction to each other, especially since he and Pammy had already...gone all the way, but seeing his best friend kissing his other best friend made him feel...God Bruce thought, this must be how Jack and Harley had felt the last couple of years about him and Pamela! 

God he was a moron he thought as he said softly, “Ah, if you guys want some alone time you can go to one of the spare rooms.” He glanced at Pammy who grinned at him, her cheeks as rosy as her hair. 

At first it didn’t seem as if they had heard Bruce until Jack lightly tugged at Harley’s bottom lip as he ended the kiss, the gesture sending shivers through Harley. They looked at each other, their gazes steamy before Jack finally tore his eyes away from Harley. “You sure?” 

Bruce nodded. “Yeah...besides we can’t all sleep in here...it’s fine. The one at the end of the hall to the left has just been cleaned this week, it has its own bathroom and ah…yeah hold on...” He stood walking over to one of his chest-of-drawers and pulled out two sets of his pajamas. “In case you don’t want to sleep in your clothes…” Bruce said as he handed them to Jack. 

“Thanks man,” Jack said with a smile. He turned and put his hand out to Harley. She took his offered hand and rose to her feet with his help. 

“See you in the morning,” Jack said with a soft smile. 

Harley grabbed one of the half full bottles of wine on their way out. “‘Night guys.” 

Pamela waved. “‘Night.” 

After their friends had disappeared out the door, Pamela smiled up at Bruce from where she still sat on the floor. “Think something is going to happen between them?” she asked. 

“Don’t know.” Bruce shrugged. “But their attractions have been bottled up for a while and I think Jack needs something to focus on…” 

Pam made a face. “Something to focus on?” 

“I didn’t mean to say it that way. I mean…” He sighed running his fingers through his hair. “Jack needs to focus on what he has, on living, on Harley and what they might have together.” He smiled at her. “You understand?” 

Pamela nodded. “You're right.” She was quiet for a moment before she looked back up at him again lifting a red brow. “Wanna play spin the bottle?” 

Bruce smirked, dropping to the floor and crawling on his hands and knees over to her. “I already know I'm going to pick kiss…” 

Pamela cupped Bruce’s face when he was close enough, leading his lips to hers. “Oh you do, do you?” she asked with a giggle before Bruce kissed her and she forgot about everything other than the feel of his lips against her mouth. 

* 

Jack opened the door to the room and peeked inside before flipping the switch. The room was a nice bedroom with a large king size bed in the middle, a wardrobe in a corner, a chest-of-drawers, a large flat screen television mounted on the wall, and a bathroom just as Bruce had said. The bed was made-up and the faint scent of lemon from a fresh cleaning hung in the air. 

The two of them walked in, Harley setting the wine on the little table near the bed. “Wow, this is nice.” She looked around. “Way nicer than our apartment.” 

Jack nodded his agreement. “Yeah, this room is nicer than my whole house! I don’t think Wayne Manor has a nasty room in it. I remember one time when I was spending the night, Bruce and I decided to try and count all the rooms in the manor. We didn’t get very far before we spooked ourselves.” He laughed softly walking over to toss the pajamas down on the bed next to him as he sat on the edge. “But all the rooms we did open were nice.” 

Harley was looking around, her hands folded in front of her. She still felt drunk, but not as much as she had just a few minutes ago. Maybe it was her nerves. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to happen right now...she just wanted to be with Jack, to comfort him, to stop him from thinking too much… 

Jack had his hands on either side of him gripping the mattress while looking down at his feet. He had on the shoes he had bought for their date, the nicest pair he owned. The black suit he had worn to the funeral belonged to Bruce; the pants were a little short, as was the jacket, which was also too big, Jack not being built as wide as his best friend, though no one probably noticed. He rubbed the toes of his shoes against the carpet. Harley came over and hopped up onto the bed sitting beside him. Her feet didn’t touch the ground. 

Jack chuckled as Harley swung her legs back and forth. “Shorty,” he whispered. 

Harley giggled, swinging her legs. An awkward silence fell between them before Harley whispered softly. “I’ll go change in the bathroom…” 

Jack didn’t look at her as he whispered. “I’ll sleep on the floor…” 

“No, the bed is more than big enough for us both.” She smiled and hopped off the edge of the bed. She reached out and touched his chin, lifting his face to hers. “Besides Jack, you need someone to hold you tonight.” 

Jack stared back at her and whispered. “Thank you.” 

Harley grinned and kissed the tip of his nose before she left for the bathroom. 

* 

When she came back into the room from the bathroom, Jack pulled the bed back. He’d turned off the overhead light and had only the bedside light on his side of the room. He was standing by the bed fluffing the pillows wearing the pants, but not the top of the pajamas that Bruce had given them. She sucked in a breath when she saw him. She had seen him without a shirt before, lots of times such as when they had all gone swimming, but seeing him right now, alone in this intimate setting wearing nothing but a pair of pajamas pants that were too short and a little big on him...it was just different. She felt her heart jump into her throat. The fuzziness of being drunk was slowly wearing off and she could feel her nerves kicking in. 

Jack turned when he heard her and went still, staring at how beautiful she looked. Harley was wearing only the top of the pajamas that Bruce had given her, which hung to her knees. The long sleeves hung well past her hands, making her look so tiny. She had pulled her hair out of her bun and it fell along her shoulders in soft, golden waves. She had washed all the makeup off her face too. Standing there in the shirt, barefoot, her hair down, she looked so much younger than him. He knew they weren’t that far apart in age, that she would be eighteen by the end of the year, but right now she was seventeen and she looked so young. 

Harley smiled shyly and walked around to the other side of the bed. He watched her as she pulled the blankets up and brought her legs up, the shirt falling away to reveal her thighs. He’d seen her in a bikini, wearing less, but right now he found the pajama shirt the sexiest thing he had ever seen Harley in. 

He swallowed, feeling his body react, turning to slide into the bed backwards so Harley wouldn’t see his erection that had started to come to life the moment he saw her bare legs and feet. He shouldn’t be feeling like this at all, he told himself. He’d just buried his father. Thinking about his father opened up the unhealed wound of his grief. 

He pressed his lips together and dropped back against the pillow yanking the sheets with him tossing an arm over his eyes. His eyes stung, and he didn’t want to start crying again, not now. 

Jack sat up again and reached for the half-full bottle of wine Harley had brought with her. He took several long swallows. 

“Can I have some too?” Harley asked in a soft voice. 

Jack turned toward her and his heart skipped another beat. She was up on her elbow, her hair hanging to one side, the light dancing across her golden locks. The top had fallen to the side, revealing part of her breast, her skin a soft, creamy peach. 

He swallowed hard and handed her the bottle of wine. Harley sat up and took a couple of swallows. Jack found his eyes watching her throat, moving lower...his body reacting to her more intently. 

She handed the wine back to him with a smile. 

Jack took the bottle, taking another swallow, then handed it to her again. Harley grinned taking another drink before handing it back. “You can finish it off.” 

Jack nodded and quickly finished the wine before lying back down. Harley watched him, rubbing her lips together before she moved closer to him, running her hand along his chest while Jack moved his arm to let her move closer yet 

“Jack...I…” Harley frowned watching her fingers move over his smooth chest. She could see she was raising goosebumps on his skin. She took a breath. “Jack, what do you need tonight?” she asked. 

Jack frowned as Harley’s eyes moved up to meet his eyes. “I...” He reached up and caressed her cheek. “I need you Harley. We...we don’t have to do anything, but I just want you here.” He swallowed as tears began to prick his eyes. “I just...I want everything to be like it was before…” he whispered his voice cracking. “I want to share our first kiss again, I want to go home and tell my dad I got to kiss you finally…” He swallowed hard, his eyes stinging with tears. “I’m scared Harley...that...that nothing means anything Harley...why should someone like my Dad die and no one else...what’s...what’s the point? Why only my Dad? It doesn’t make any sense…” He sniffed and tears started to roll down his cheeks. He knew it was selfish and terrible of him to think that, but there it was...cruel and pointless. 

He wiped angrily at the tears. “I’m sorry Harley. I’m scared...” His voice started out angry before dropping to a whisper. 

Harley caressed his chin, her gaze moving to his lips, her eyes filled with his pain when she looked back at him. “Jack…” She said his name tenderly, with anguish and with love before she leaned down and kissed him, a slow, soft, yet passionate kiss. 

Jack wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding onto her desperately, returning her kiss with everything he had. He loved Harley, loved her with every part of his being. She was everything he wanted, everything he would ever want. The world might be a big jumble of pointless crap, but he knew of one constant--Harley and how he felt about her. 

The kiss quickly turned erotic with Harley moving to straddle him, the alcohol encouraging her to move, though she knew she would have gotten around to this eventually anyway. Jack gasped, his hands running up her bare back, continuing to kiss her as if releasing her would steal away his breath. 

Running her hands over his chest, her heart beating at a rabbit’s pace, Harley shook with her nervousness. Harley gently ground down on him, the movement just seemed to come naturally to her once she was sitting on him. Jack’s body reacted instantly to her and she could feel him growing harder between her legs. Harley moaned, her kisses moving from his mouth to his throat. She sucked and nibbled along his pulse, caressing his sides while grinding herself against him, her own passion building swiftly. She had wanted him for so long. All her life it seemed, she had been in love with Jack Napier, and now she knew he loved her. She wanted to give him something to hang on to while everything seemed so dark, so black...she wanted him to hold onto her. She didn’t want him to have to think of anything bad, not right now...Just this moment, the two of them together. 

Maybe the wine was making her feel relaxed or she was making a weird decision in her grief--she didn’t know--but she wanted to give herself to Jack, right now when he needed her most. She sat up and pulled her shirt off over her head, tossing it aside, sitting on him in just a pair of plain white panties. Jack’s heart beat wildly as he sucked in a breath looking up at her. The lamplight made her skin glow like gold, as it did her slightly messed hair, a thick golden wave down her shoulders. Nestled between her breasts sat a necklace of something silver, but it shone between her breasts. Jack moaned softly, his eyes wandering over the fullness of her breasts, the deep rosy color of her nipples, the smooth peaches and cream of her skin. His hands trembled slightly, but maybe the wine was giving him courage as his hands snaked up her torso slowly, feeling the silky softness of her skin, the soft curves of her body. He felt like an acolyte worshiping at her altar, kneeling at her feet. Jack knew he would give it all to her, everything he was, everything he had, he would give to Harley. Cupping her breasts Jack squeezed, gently causing her to moan and arch into his touch. He dragged his thumbs over her nipples making Harley hiss and groan, arching her back at his touch. 

His eyes widened, his breath becoming ragged. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than he had ever imagined. 

Harley shuddered, looking down at him, licking her lips slowly. Her blue eyes burned with her desire. She ran her hands over Jack’s chest, rubbed against his erection, arching her back each time his thumbs brushed her nipples or he squeezed her breasts. The tension between them continued to build as she rubbed against him, giving herself over to her desires that she had held for Jack Napier since she was fourteen. She grabbed his hands that covered her breasts, holding them against her breasts while she rubbed against him. Jack watched her with a trembling breath, overcome by how beautiful she was, her excitement and pleasure fueled his own until his groin throbbed with need. When Harley cried out with her climax Jack cried out too, tightening his grip on her breasts, his leg jerking as he fought off his own climax. 

A warm ripple burst and spread, broke over Harley from the inside out. She moaned loudly as she continued to ride against Jack. She released his hands and dropped down to kiss him. She groaned, sliding her tongue into his mouth, tasting the wine on both their tongues, their lips. Jack wrapped his arms around her, returning her kisses hard while his hands slid down to her panties which he began to gently push down her hips. Harley wiggled around, reaching down to shove them down her legs until she was forced to roll off him and onto her back to get the panties off. Jack arched his back and shoved his pants down, taking his underwear at the same time. Harley watched with wide eyes. He was so beautiful, she thought, his skin smooth, his body lean and muscular, and his erection...Harley felt an ache in her groin like nothing she had felt before... 

Jack rolled toward her and Harley was there, her arms open. She pulled him close, their mouths coming together again. His fingers slid down her side, tracing her figure while they kissed, sliding along her rear, pulling her leg over his hip. A groan escaped her lips when she felt his erection between her legs. 

Rolling his eyes closed, Jack hissed feeling how wet was when he pulled her leg up over his hip trying to press her closer. He reached up and ran his hand through her hair, grasping the back of her head while he kissed her. He gently eased Harley onto her back, his body naturally settling between her legs. Rising up a little, his erection sliding against the warmth and wetness between her legs, Jack shuddered. He started to lean down and kiss her, but then he stopped. 

“Harley…” He struggled for breath, closing his eyes for a moment as he struggled. “...we don’t have to do this…” 

Harley reached up laying her hands against his chest. “Jack, I want to. You have no idea how much I want to...been wanting to…” She blushed and whispered passionately. “I love you.” 

Jack gazed down at her, his eyes tearing up again. “I love you too,” he whispered. 

He moved away from her and reached over to the side table where his wallet sat. 

“Just a minute…” He blushed. 

Harley watched as he pulled a condom out of his wallet. “Bruce gave me one for my eighteenth birthday while you girls were in the pool. He said it was time I became a man…” He chuckled quietly, shaking his head and muttered, “Idiot.” He turned to Harley with a smile. “But I guess he was right, as always.” 

Harley giggled, blushing while she watched Jack as he pulled the package open with his teeth before pulling out the condom and slipped it on, his hands trembling slightly. “Sorry…” He looked over at her blushing and for a moment his breath was sucked away again. She was lying on her back, naked, her hair a mess, like a goddess. He had to force himself to turn back to the task at hand. 

Finally getting the condom on, Jack turned toward Harley. 

He stroked her cheek, gazing intently at her. “Are you sure?” 

Harley nodded, reaching out to stroke his chin and bottom lip, her eyes soft, warm, lustful. “Yes Jack. I am sure that I want to sleep with you. I want to lose my virginity to you, Jack Napier.” 

Jack chuckled, blushing. “Sounds like we’re sealing some pact.” 

“Maybe we are?” She giggled softly as she held up the magnet on the end of her necklace for him to see. He finally got a good look at the necklace, the magnet he had given her all those years ago. 

Laughing gently, Jack shook his head. “You still have that?” 

Harley nodded brushing the metal against her lips “Yes.” She looked back at him, her gaze tender. 

Jack returned her gaze solemnly and said softly, “I am sure that I want to sleep with you. I want to lose my virginity to you, Harley Quinzel.” 

Harley wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, kissed him deeply, both of them rolling. Harley landed on her back looking up at Jack with a smile curling her lips. 

Jack swallowed, his jaw trembling. “Promise me I won’t lose you.” 

“Never Jack,” Harley whispered back, brushing her fingers through his hair. He leaned in and kissed her before he pulled back and adjusted himself to meet her body. When he slowly began to ease himself inside of her, Harley gasped in pain. Jack went still, his arms trembling with the effort. “Sorry...sorry…” he hissed, starting to pull away, but Harley pulled him close, her grip telling Jack she wasn’t going to let him go anywhere. “Don’t stop…” she groaned, kissing him tenderly. “Don’t stop…” 

Jack stared back at her, kissing her mouth sweetly before he moved again. This time Harley was ready, she relaxed, grasped his shoulders and slowly moved with him until there was a moment of sudden and intense pleasure as they joined together, causing her to gasp for air. 

Jack began to move, rolling his hips gently, carefully as he thrust into her. Harley kissed him desperately, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her feet into the mattress, raising her hips to meet his thrust. She grasped his shoulders as she stared up at him and ripples of pleasure rolled through her, tears springing to her eyes. “Jack…” She moaned. “Oh...uh, Jack…” Her eyes rolled as the swell of intense, pleasurable heat raced through her. This orgasm she felt everywhere, from deep inside all the way to the tips of her hair, it seemed. 

Her moan was deep, filled with intensity that mixed with the way her fingers were digging into his shoulders and Jack wasn’t able to stop himself from climaxing. He captured her mouth, groaning against her lips as he thrust a little harder into her. His entire body felt as if he had exploded, there was a burst so intense that he could barely catch his breath. His orgasm felt so good that it almost bordered on the painful. 

They moved together for a few moments longer until Jack shivered and dropped his weight against her body, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face against Harley’s throat. 

The moment Harley wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him tight, Jack broke down into gut wrenching sobs. Harley closed her eyes, her own tears slowly leaking from under her lashes as she held him tight with all of her. 

She whispered against his hair. “I love you Jack. I’ll never leave you.” 

His crying intensified, his grip tightening, his voice broke. “Harley…” 

“Never--I promise,” she whispered holding him tightly.


	3. Lazy Days, Cruel Nights

It had been three months since Jack’s father had died and it had been a difficult three months. Harley knew Jack was suffering still. He had graduated early, but instead of heading to Gotham University like they had all planned, Jack was now working to support his mother. 

Lying curled against his side, with her cheek against his chest, Harley held Jack tightly. They were staying in one of the rooms at Wayne Manor, where Jack had been spending more and more time, especially with the rapid deterioration of his mother’s mental health since the death of his father. The room was considered to be Jack’s, and while he had a few things here, he’d never fully moved into the room. Harley knew that Jack had always spent a lot of time at the Wayne household while growing up--especially with his father working here and he and Bruce being best friends. The two of them had sleepovers at the manor constantly when they were kids. Harley smiled, remembering all the times Mrs. Wayne would let the girls come over to raid the boys’ sleepover; but now Harley knew this was Jack’s only getaway, his sanctuary from the steadily increasing burdens that he had to carry being his mother’s sole caretaker and the sole provider. 

She didn’t think anyone knew how bad things were becoming for Jack, not even her. He didn’t like to talk about it, told her a little bit--and then only when things were really bad or he was just exhausted. But Harley was sure that she didn’t know the full extent of the problems Jack and his mother were suffering since the death of Jack’s father. 

Closing her eyes, Harley held him a little tighter. She could tell Jack was asleep, his breathing had a slow steady sound and his arm around her shoulders had gone loose. A wave of relief washed over her; he always seemed to rest better after they made love, their bodies wrapped around each other. Pressing a kiss to his chest, Harley thought of how she would do anything she could to make things easier for him. 

Yawning, Harley snuggled closer and pressed her nose against his chest to take in the warm scent of Jack’s skin. It was late, Bruce was still out with Pamela on a date, leaving time and opportunity for Harley and Jack to come to the manor to spend some time alone, since Jack couldn’t afford to take her out like Bruce did Pamela. She knew it bothered him, but she didn’t care; she just wanted to be with him. Alfred usually fed them, but tonight Bruce’s parents had been home. When they saw Jack and Harley, they immediately invited them to dinner, with Mrs. Wayne practically begging with a bright smile on her face. 

Dinner had been nice, really nice. 

Bruce’s parents treated Jack like their own son, talking to him about his job, how work was going. Mr. Wayne had once more offered Jack a job with Wayne Enterprises, but Jack had politely declined. Harley knew he didn’t want to take anything from the Waynes beyond the use of a room and the occasional meal, a mix of pride and fear that if he took everything they offered him, he would both ruin the relationship he had with them, and that he would somehow be hurting the memory of his father. Harley wasn’t quite sure why, but she felt certain that Mr. Napier would have told his son to take the job. Regardless, she didn’t press the issue with Jack. The room he had accepted--Harley suspected--only because Jack had spent so much time in the manor growing up that having a room of his own didn’t seem strange, but that was as far as Jack’s pride would let him go. 

After dinner they had come up here after the Waynes had wished them a good night (not batting an eye about Jack taking Harley to his room.) 

Jack had turned her in his arms once the door was closed and kissed her so sweetly, so softly that every part of her melted. He had taken his time undressing her, as if he was worshipping her. Harley had done the same, stripping away the layers of clothing that kept them apart until their naked bodies could press together. Jack had held her close, ran his fingers through her hair, used his tongue to slowly lick her throat before wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off her feet, and carried her to the bed. 

There he had explored her, kissing every inch, of her body. Harley ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his mouth to hers as he slid inside her, their bodies joining together. They had made love with a slow, passionate desperation until they had climaxed together. 

Now she was holding him tightly while he slept, wishing there was more she could do for Jack, for the young man she loved with all of her being. 

* 

The banging on the door caused Harley to jerk awake. She was on her side with Jack curled around her, his arm around her waist. She felt the warmth of his breath against her bare shoulder. 

“Oh god, it’s too early…” He pulled Harley against him, tightening his hold on her waist. She giggled softly, burying her face against her pillow feeling his morning erection against her rear. Jack made a soft little groan that ruffled her hair as he rubbed against her. Harley licked her lips, not opening her eyes as she rubbed her ass against him. 

Jack made a soft, sexy growl, his arm around her waist loosening as his hand slid up to cup one of her breasts. 

“Jack, I know you’re in there!! My mom told me!!! And it’s your day off, so get up!!” Bruce yelled from the other side of the door. “We’re going bowling!!! Alfred’s downstairs making waffles with his homemade blueberry syrup, your favorite!!” Bruce could be quite loud when he wanted to be. 

“Well, us working people like to sleep in rich boy!!” Jack sat up and yelled back with no heat in his tone. Harley could sense the smile without seeing it on his face. 

“I know Harley is with you, so don’t make me open this door!!” Bruce yelled, which was followed by Pamela’s giggle. “I’ve seen you naked enough Jack, scary as that is, and I don’t want to see Harley too!!” They both heard the doorknob wiggle followed by Pamela gasping. “Bruce don’t!!!” Bruce was laughing. 

Jack yelled with a laugh in his voice. “Bruce Wayne, you open that door and I’m going to kill you!!” 

“Shower and get your asses downstairs then!!” Bruce laughed before they both heard Bruce and Pamela’s steps retreating, though Harley noted they were heading in the direction of Bruce’s room rather than going downstairs. “I don’t think they’re going to the kitchen…” she whispered. 

Jack rolled her over onto her back and climbed on top of Harley, pinning her to the bed with his body. He leaned on his elbows, his hands sliding into her hair as he smiled down at her. God, she thought, he had the most beautiful smile. She gazed lovingly up at him and giggled, but as she wrapped her arms around him, her hands sliding down his smooth back, she wanted him right now. Her hands caressed his sides and along his shoulders, then down his back. She loved the way Jack was built, slender and smooth. 

“Want to take a shower with me?” Jack asked hopefully, his blue eyes bright. 

Harley giggled kissing his chin, then his lips. “Yes…” She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. It was getting long on top, the blonde curls falling across his forehead, enough that his hair was covering his eyes a little, his beautiful blue eyes. 

Laughing softly, Jack kissed her, his fingers wrapping around her hair as he kissed her, a deep, passionate kiss that she felt through every inch of her body, his tongue sliding against hers in a wet, warm caress that always sent shivers down her spine. Jack knew how to kiss! 

She brought her legs up, slid her feet along the back of his calves with a deep whisper. “Jack...I want you...” She dragged her hands down his arms gazing up at him with a smile. “I want you now…” 

Jack made a soft growling sound. His blue eyes shone with his passion, making Harley shiver, her groin throbbing with her hot, passionate need for him. “Harley…” He whispered her name back like a plea. “Harley...I want you too…” 

“Jack,” she breathed, catching his lips with hers, halting any further talking as she spread her legs a little wider for him, wanting him to feel how wet she was for him. (It was times like this that she was so happy she had gotten on the pill so they could be spontaneous.) 

Jack groaned softly, dipping his head down to kiss the top of her breasts before gently circling his tongue around one of her nipples, making Harley moan in response. He kissed and sucked at her nipples, switching breasts after a bit, while his erection brushed against her, causing the ache between her legs to intensify. Jack reached down to brush his erection against her, feeling the welcoming warmth and wetness of his girlfriend. He laid his forehead against hers, his eyes fluttering a little as he rubbed the head of his shaft against her. 

Harley whimpered. Why was he waiting??!! She gripped his shoulders, trembling as he teased them both before he slowly pressed against her. Her body opened like a flower for him as he slid his erection into her. 

They groaned together, Jack buried himself inside her all the way, shuddering with each inch. 

Harley gasped, and her fingers on his shoulders tightened, her hips arching to meet his as their bodies came together as one. Jack moved slowly, undulating his pelvis with each thrust into her, a smooth tender thrust, back and forth, his hands sliding around to cradle her head. He kissed her while he moved, a tender, yet deeply passionate kiss. 

Arching her back, Harley groaned against Jack’s mouth, her hands gliding along his shoulders and down his arms before she reached around to hold him close to her. They moved together and rocked as one, Jack pressing deep inside her. 

Laying her head back against the pillows, Jack reached up to grab one of her hands. He threaded his fingers with hers while he moved, pressing her hand down over her head, he thrust a little faster, pressed in as deep as he could. Harley gasped, throwing her head back with her climax. She sucked on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out loud, instead whimpering as her orgasm rolled over her. Jack shuddered and groaned as he felt her tighten around him. 

“I love you,” he murmured. “I love you Harley…” 

“Oh Jack…” she groaned, breathless. “I love you too...I love you always…” 

She put her feet down on the bed and shoved, forcing Jack to roll over, taking her with him as he rolled onto his back. Harley straddled him, pressing her hands down on his chest and began to thrust, grind and roll her hips with abandon, making Jack jerk and groan under her. 

He grabbed her hips, watching her, his Harley, the only good thing in his life. Sitting up suddenly, Jack wrapped his arms around her. Harley kissed him, her arms going around his shoulders as she slid back and forth a little faster while Jack slid his hands down her back to grab her ass, pressing her against him, groaning. “Harley...uh...Harley…” 

Catching his face between her hands Harley kissed him passionately, thrusting against him until she had to let go, grasping his shoulders and arching, throwing her head back as an orgasm more intense than the last one washed over her. “Uh...Jack!!” She couldn’t stop herself from being loud this time. 

Jack’s eyes widened, watching her before he gasped, letting out a deep groan when his orgasm hit him like a sledgehammer; he was broken and brought together in a matter of seconds. He pulled Harley as close as he could, covering her mouth with a fiery kiss. Harley wrapped her arms around him, cradling his head while she kissed him passionately. 

They continued to move together, riding the burn of their shared orgasm until Jack chuckled. “Mm...we should go shower,” he whispered, reaching up to brush Harley’s hair back from her face with a sweet, gentle smile. 

“Mm. You are probably right, but we should spend a day in bed sometime...all day,” Harley murmured, brushing her nose against his long, slender nose. “All day, only getting up for bathroom breaks and food.” 

Jack chuckled again. “OH? What would we do?” 

“Oh, I might come up with a few ideas. I was thinking about buying a copy of the Kama Sutra so we could get a few new ideas.” Harley’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “...see just how flexible I am…” 

Jack’s cheeks turned red, but he was grinning. “Mm...now that might be interesting.” 

Harley laughed. “And I would get to see how flexible you are too.” 

“I should start doing stretches then…” Jack waggled his eyebrows at her. Harley snickered at him. She slowly slid herself off of him, both of them groaning softly as their bodies parted. Harley flopped down beside him and Jack reached over, grabbing several tissues from a box on the bedside table and handing them to her so she could clean off while grabbing his own to do the same. 

Harley hurried and cleaned herself before she jumped up off the bed. “Last one to the shower is a rotten egg!” 

With that she took off at a run for the bedroom’s bathroom. Jack hurriedly finished cleaning himself. “Hey that isn’t fair!” he yelled back with a laugh. All he heard in response was Harley’s giggle and the shower water coming on. 

He quickly hurried in after her, arriving just as Harley slipped behind the curtain into the shower. He joined her only to yelp. “Damn Harley! The water is scalding!!” 

“Big baby.” Harley giggled while she grabbed up the bottle of shampoo. “Turn around and lean back a little so I can wash your hair.” 

“Yes Mom.” Jack turned around only to have Harley lightly smack him on the ass. “OUCH!!” Jack yelped, but he was laughing. 

* 

They spent the next few minutes in the shower together, washing each other, slowly running their soapy hands over each other's slick bodies, feeling, memorizing, worshipping each other. After their shower, they both dressed in the clothes they had been wearing the night before, but when Jack opened the door to head downstairs they found a large rectangular box waiting for them. Jack frowned with curiosity. “What did he..?” He pulled the untaped box open, and inside he found a pair of jeans, the kind that Jack liked in his size and a pair of capri pants for Harley in red--also in her size--along with two bowling shirts. The shirts, one in each of their sizes, were a shade of neon blue and green striped with WAYNE WEIRDOS written on the back along with several tiny bowling pins around the print. Their names were also embroidered over the left breast of each shirt. 

Jack held one of the shirts up with a look of dismay. “First, I can’t believe he had shirts made for us--when the fuck did he do that? And second, these are fucking ugly!” He snickered. “I love it.” 

Harley was giggling as she grabbed up her outfit from the box. “I think they're awesome!” She ran back into the room to change. “Besides, you look good in anything Jack!” 

Jack shook his head in dismay as he grabbed up his own clothing and followed Harley back inside. “I’m beginning to fear for your sense of fashion Harley! And you’re right--I do.” 

Laughing, Harley yanked off her pants. “You are so obnoxious sometimes.” 

“You love me though.” Jack smirked at her as she began to strip. 

Harley shrugged, pulling off her shirt. “I do.” 

Jack closed the door, leaning against it and took a few moments to enjoy watching his girlfriend strip. 

* 

The kitchen of Wayne Manor smelled delicious, the scent of fresh cooked waffles combined with blueberry and coffee drifted from the kitchen to drift throughout the rest of the manor. 

All four young people sat at a small work table in the kitchen eating while Alfred refilled their coffee and milk. Pamela had her hair clipped at the nape of her neck. She was wearing capri pants that matched Harley’s, as well as her bowling shirt. Next to her Bruce was wearing the same outfit as Jack, jeans, and his own bowling shirt. 

Jack had eaten more waffles than anyone, and was, to everyone’s dismay, currently finishing his fourth plate of waffles. Harley, who had pulled her own hair up into a couple of space buns which made her look adorable, sipped her coffee and shook her head. “Where do you put it?” she asked with amusement while she watched Jack, though a part of her worried if Jack was eating all right. Did he have enough food at home? She wanted to ask him, but she had a feeling he would lie to her about it so she wouldn’t worry. Jack didn’t lie to her precisely, but she knew sometimes he would avoid the truth if he thought it would hurt or worry her. 

But she did worry about him...constantly. 

Jack looked up, his mouth full of waffles and grinned. “Empty leg.” 

Bruce, who had eaten a decent amount as well, though less than his friend had, shook his head. “I believe it.” 

Pamela chuckled while sipping her own coffee. “We should all be so lucky. Though I was thinking about going vegan.” 

Jack looked up from his plate where he had been using his last piece of waffle to soak up as much of his remaining syrup as he could. “Why on earth would you do that?” 

“It’s healthy, better for the environment…” Pamela shrugged. 

Bruce groaned. “Ugh, not this again Pammy. I love my cow meat too much!” 

Pamela smacked Bruce in the shoulder, but she was grinning. 

Jack laughed and chanted. “I’m with Bruce! Cow Meat!! Cow Meat!!” 

They both leaned across the table and gave each other a high five. 

Pamela groaned loudly and dramatically. “Boys.” 

Harley giggled. “I don’t know Pammy, I like my cow meat too…” 

“You’re all a bunch of savages, you know that?” Pamela laughed before she shrugged. “Though I admit, sometimes I like a good burger too…” 

Alfred, who had been on the service phone put his hand on the receiver. “Master Bruce, the car is gassed and ready.” 

“Awesome!” Bruce stood up. “Let’s go throw some balls!” 

“Ugh, that sounded bad!!” Jack chuckled getting to his feet. 

Their group stood up as one, but before they left they helped Alfred clean up even as the older man insisted that he didn’t need their help. 

* 

Once they were done in the kitchen, the four of them hurried to the front door only to have Mrs. Wayne call out as she walked toward them from the sitting room where she and Bruce’s father were having breakfast. “Oh wonderful! I was hoping I would catch you all before you left.” 

Bruce had his hand on the door when he saw his mother. “Hey Mom.” He hurried over and wrapped his arms around her. “What’s up?” 

“Well, I saw that the Monarch theater is having a special showing tonight of the Mark of Zorro…” Mrs. Wayne grinned when she saw her son’s eyes light up. “...and your father and I thought it might be fun to take all of you as a treat tonight.” Bruce’s mother looked hopefully between them all. “So…” 

Bruce gasped. “Mark of Zorro!! Man I haven’t seen that movie since I was a kid!” He turned to all of them, his expression mirroring his mother’s. “You guys wanna go?” 

Jack grinned at his best friend. “Sure.” 

Harley pouted as did Pamela. “We can’t…” she said. “Remember…” She looked between both young men. “Pam and I have a big biology test we need to study for, first period. If it was later in the day, then maybe…” She shrugged. 

Jack looked crestfallen. He hated the fact that Harley was still in school, which limited their time together as much as his jobs did. But it would be worse after she graduated in a few months because then she would be at Gotham University, but at least she would still be here and they could still be together--which in the end was all that he cared about. He just wished he was going to be able to go to GU with her and their friends like they had always planned. 

Jack brought Harley’s hand, which he had been holding, up to his lips. “That’s all right, we can have a boys night out with the parents…” He grinned at Mrs. Wayne. “...but then we can plan another date with all of us.” 

Harley smiled, blushing a little as she gazed at Jack. “That sounds great.” 

Bruce pulled Pamela against his side, kissing her sweetly. “Maybe we could plan a horror movie night here at the manor?” 

Mrs. Wayne laughed with pleasure. “Oh, I remember the horror movie nights you four would have when you were younger. You would have Alfred help you build a tent in the living room, and at least one of you would get scared.” 

All three of the others pointed at Bruce. “Hey! I’m sorry. Bats freak me out!” Bruce protested. 

Jack laughed. “And vampires, don’t forget vampires. I vant to suck yer blood!” Jack grabbed Bruce, throwing his arms around him and yanking him close pretending to try to bite Bruce’s throat. 

Bruce shoved on Jack with a laugh. “Get off asshole!!” 

Mrs. Wayne laughed, shaking her head. “All right, well you all have fun bowling. The movie starts at ten p.m.” Mrs. Wayne hugged both the girls before grabbing both Jack and Bruce and giving them both kisses on their foreheads before she turned to go back to her breakfast. 

Bruce grinned. “This is going to be a great day!” he announced as he grabbed Pamela’s hand and led their little group outside. 

* 

The bowling alley was called Gotham’s Hollywood Stars Bowling Alley. It was located at the edge of the city hall district of Gotham and was the largest bowling alley in the city. The place wasn’t just a bowling alley with vintage lanes. It drew many people with its billiards tables, a mechanical bull named Ernest, ping-pong tables, hoops, hockey, skeeball lanes, shuffleboard, a video game arcade, Zoltar fortune telling machine, and a private karaoke room. They had a full bar and even a restaurant along with a snack bar that served hot dogs and hamburgers. 

Jack threw open the doors with a grin. “Ta-DA! We have arrived! Let us gorge ourselves on hot dogs and fries, drink too much soda, and bowl badly!!” 

Bruce snorted, grabbing Jack around the waist and lifting him off his feet to carry him inside. “Speak for yourself, string bean! I plan on winning at bowling.” 

Jack laughed, twisting until Bruce put him down. “You like to win at everything. You do realize you have a problem right?” 

Harley hurried up to Jack who lifted his arm as she ducked under, putting her arm around his waist while Jack dropped his arm around her shoulders. 

Bruce grabbed up Pamela making her squeal as he lifted her off of her feet smiling up at her, but continued walking and carried her over to the shoe rental area. “What’s wrong with wanting to win all the time?” Bruce asked, setting Pamela down before grabbing her face between his hands and kissing her softly. 

Jack smirked. “Because sometimes it's not about winning. Though I suppose Mr. Richie Rich here wouldn’t understand that.” He winked at Harley. 

Pamela laughed returning Bruce’s kiss. “Richie Rich...hm, you know I’m going to have to call you that all day now.” 

Bruce groaned, though he had a smile on his face. “Let’s get our shoes and start playing. 

Jack chuckled. “Oooh, what I always wanted, shoes that hundreds of other people have worn.” 

* 

It wasn't long before they were in their lane with each of them picking out balls, Jack picking a purple one, Harley red, Pamela green, while Bruce chose a dark gray ball. Harley was first up to bowl after a quick game of rock-paper-scissors. Jack was leaning on his elbows at the score table watching her with a goofy grin on his face. 

Bruce was sitting beside him while Pamela finished tying her shoes. Bruce bumped Jack’s shoulder with his own as he asked out of the side of his mouth. “So, how are things between the two of you?” 

Jack blushed, continuing to watch Harley who was wiggling her ass at him looking over her shoulder to grin and wink at him. “Good. Real good.” 

Bruce smiled with pleasure. “I’m glad to hear it.” He was quiet, prompting Jack to turn and look at his friend. He could feel that there was something else that Bruce wanted to say or ask. 

“Something wrong with you and Pammy?” 

“No....no.” Bruce shook his head. “Just, uh…” He pressed his lips together looking down at his hands where he was worrying at the side of one of his thumbs. “I’m all set to go to Gotham University and…” He glanced over at Pamela who was cheering Harley on as she threw her ball. “I was thinking about asking Pamela to marry me.” 

Jack jerked back in complete shock. “What? Really?” 

Nodding Bruce smiled. “Yeah. I mean we wouldn’t get married for a while, not until we graduated from college, but…” He blushed glancing over at Jack. “...I want her to be my wife.” 

“Did you say anything to your parents?” Jack asked as Harley jumped up and down as her ball knocked down most of her pins. 

“Yeah, cause I asked my Dad for my grandmother’s ring,” Bruce said, picking at his thumb. “They were happy about it.” He grinned looking over at Jack. “Really happy.” 

“Hot damn Bruce, when are you going to ask her?” Jack asked softly as Harley took her next turn, trying for the spare. 

“I was thinking about the night of graduation,” Bruce whispered, but their conversation was disrupted when Harley squealed loudly jumping up and down with glee. “I got ‘em!!!” 

Jack turned his attention to Harley and clapped his hands. “That’s my girl!!” he called out as Harley squealed again and raced over to him. Jack got to his feet just in time to catch her as she slammed into him. He was laughing while Harley covered his face in kisses only to feel his heart drop a little when a familiar voice called out. 

“I guess blondes really are dumb as shit going out with dropout trash like Jack Napier.” This little statement was greeted by a chorus of snickers. 

Jack and Harley turned to see in the lane next to them on their left were some of the bullies that went to the high school where Jack had attended, and Harley and Pam still had a few months left. 

Harley rolled her eyes when she saw them: Joe Collins, a short, skinny guy who might have been handsome except for the large mole on the end of his nose; Cameron Van Cleer who looked like his face had been hit with a bus--several times; Lonnie Machin, tall, built like a linebacker, but with the brain of a T-rex and the tiny arms to boot,;Nathan Price, dark-headed, world-class simp to Jezebel; and lastly, the only girl in their group, Jezebel Jet, who clearly spent too much time in a tanning bed even with her naturally dark skin and bottled red hair. Their little group had been together as long as Bruce, Jack, and the girls, and they had been bullies the entire time. 

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes, moving Harley so that he was standing behind her, his arms around her waist, his chin resting on top of her head. Harley smiled laying her hands over his arms. 

His voice came out flat and bored. “Well, if it isn't the Idiot Brigade.” 

Harley giggled, leaning against Jack. 

Bruce snickered in response while Pamela just rolled her eyes. “Asswipes,” she muttered under her breath causing Bruce to snicker again and hiss. “Ooh, language Pammy.” 

Pamela chuckled at Bruce and wrinkled her nose at him. 

“We didn’t drop out of school,” Jezebel called back. “So who’s the idiot Jack?” 

“Still you Jezie, still you.” Jack called back, his gaze taking in the boys she was keeping company with before adding. “Though I think Lonnie gets to wear the dunce cap in your little...group.” He said it like he had a bad taste on his tongue. 

Lonnie asked loudly. “What’s a dunce cap? Do I really get one?” 

“Shut up Lonnie, and shut up you faggot.” Joe yelled at both Lonnie then Jack before he smirked at Harley. “Hey Harleen, why don’t you come over here and I’ll give you something to really suck on!!” 

Their group started to laugh and Joe thrust his hips in Harley’s direction. 

Jezebel yelled out with a laugh. “She wouldn’t know what to do with a real man.” 

Harley felt Jack stiffen, his grip around her waist tighten, his voice coming out cold and flat. “Don’t you say anything to Harley you piece of rancid dog shit.” Jack’s eyes narrowed, Harley winced as Jack’s grip tightened painfully on her waist. She didn’t think he realized he was doing it. 

“Jack, just ignore them. They’re stupid,” she whispered, laying her hands over his hands. Jack looked down at her and she could see his eyes had gone bright, while his pupils had constricted until they were tiny pinpricks of black in the shiny, luminous blue of his eyes. 

Joe laughed, turning to his friends to make sure they were laughing with him before he yelled loud enough that they were drawing attention from the other bowlers. “Oh, whatcha gonna do about it buttfucker? Get your boyfriend to beat me up?” 

Jack let go of Harley. His entire demeanor changed, his voice was low and frightening, his hands balling into fists. He was beginning to scare Harley just a little while at the same time she found him defending her sexy. “I’ll fucking rip your dick off and shove it down your throat until you choke on it while I make your friends watch Joe...that’s what I’ll do.” 

Joe looked taken aback by the violence of Jack’s threat, all the blood draining from his face. He didn't know how to reply as Jack glared at him from across the lane with a look that said he wasn’t playing, that his threat wasn’t just words. 

* 

While Joe and his group were being obnoxious, Bruce had whispered to Pamela and stepped away. He didn’t want this to turn into violence, or ruin their outing, so he did one of the things he was good at. Bruce Wayne found the manager and slipped the man $200 to kick Joe and his gang out of the bowling alley for the night. 

The manager had smiled, pocketing the money. “Consider it done Mr. Wayne.” 

Bruce grinned. “Thanks. I don’t mean to throw my parents’ money around, but…” 

The manager shook his head with a smile. “Those bunch of punks cause some sort of trouble all the time anyway, it’ll be a pleasure to kick them out. 

* 

Bruce came back over and a few seconds later the manager had walked over to Joe’s group. They all watched as an argument broke out and the manager called over a couple of other employees. Soon Joe and the others were being escorted out of the bowling alley. 

Joe yelled at Jack and Bruce while they were being escorted out. “This isn’t over assfuckers!!!” 

Jezebel turned and gave them all the finger while the rest of their little group plodded along behind them. 

Bruce smiled brightly, calling after them. “Uh...yeah it is.” He shook his head and sighed. “Well now that that’s over, let’s get back to having some fun.” 

Jack spun around to glare at Bruce even as Harley reached out and grabbed Jack’s hand. “Jack…” 

“What did you do?” Jack hissed at Bruce. 

Bruce sighed, putting his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “I took care of it.” 

“I don’t need you to fight my fights Bruce,” Jack growled, but Bruce squeezed his shoulder. “Jack, we’re brothers right? If you are in trouble I’ll be there to help, and I was able to help this time. So I threw around some money so we could have fun today, who cares? Those guys were all assholes, making a scene in front of everyone, and we didn’t need them hanging around saying crap.” He smiled and gave Jack a little shake. “Come on Jack.” He smiled at his friend with a plea in his eyes. 

Jack looked reluctant to let it go, but Harley stepped close and lifted up on her toes to lay a kiss against his cheek. “Come on Jack.” She smiled. “I want to enjoy my day with you.” 

Jack looked sideways at Harley before he sighed and his entire body seemed to deflate. “Fine…” He looked at Bruce, frowning a little before he muttered, “Thanks.” 

Bruce grinned and gave Jack’s shoulder another squeeze. “No problem.” 

“Richie Rich,” Jack said under his breath, grinning, which earned him a punch in the shoulder from Bruce who simply laughed. 

* 

The rest of their afternoon was filled with fun as they enjoyed pigging out on hot dogs, fries, and ice cream. They bowled, played skee ball, and even did some karaoke in which Jack outshone them all. It was early evening when they finally dropped the girls off at Pamela’s so that they could study together that night for the infamous biology test. 

Jack got out of the car to walk Harley to the door, the two of them holding hands. Jack was reluctant to let her go, while Bruce and Pamela said goodbye in the car. 

“I’ll call you when we get back from the movies tonight.” Jack smiled holding both her hands in his hands. 

“Good. What are you working tomorrow?” Harley asked softly looking up at him. 

“Morning shift at the grocery, then night shift at the warehouse. I won’t be home until three in the morning, but I’m off again on Thursday from both jobs.” He grinned playfully at her. “Wanna skip school and spend the day with me?” He waggled his eyebrows at her. “Please...” 

Harley giggled and nodded. “My mother will kill me this close to graduating, but yes. My grades are good and I’ve got my scholarship already, so what’s one day.” She shrugged grinning. 

“You’re sure? I don’t want to…” Jack began, but Harley jumped up on her toes and pressed her lips against his in a warm, tender kiss. 

Jack melted at her touch. He dropped her hands to reach up and gently take her face in his hands. He kissed her with an intensity of passion that she felt like a warm wave through her entire body. Reaching up, Harley grasped the front of his shirt, returning his kiss just as passionately until Pamela cleared her throat. “You two keep it up, my parents are going to come out here with a variety of condoms for you to choose from...glow in the dark, edible, ribbed.” 

Harley giggled rolling her eyes stepping back from Jack. “Geez, thanks Pammy--ruin the moment.” 

Pamela just laughed, opening the door to her house which allowed a large plume of weed smoke to waft outside, causing Pamela to groan loudly before she stepped inside. 

Giggling, Harley stole one more kiss. “Maybe video call me tonight.” She blushed, biting her bottom lip. “I could show you this new bra and panty set I got…” 

Jack blushed brightly, but nodded. “Will do.” 

They stole one more kiss before Bruce hit the horn. 

Jack laughed. “Talk to you later. I love you.” 

“Love you too--have fun!” Harley waved, only going inside when Jack slid back into the car. 

Bruce leaned over and made kissy faces at Jack who put his hand on his friend’s face and shoved him back. 

“Jerk. Why does Pamela put up with you? You don’t have a romantic bone in your body.” Jack fussed, but he was grinning. 

Bruce chuckled pulling away from the curb. “I do. I’m just more reserved than you.” 

Jack shook his head chuckling. “You lack passion, my friend.” 

Bruce shrugged. “Maybe…” 

* 

Bruce stopped at Jack’s place so his friend could check on his mother and take a quick shower and dress for going out tonight with his parents. “I can come in…” Bruce began, but Jack shook his head. “My mom isn’t expecting anyone, she’ll be upset.” 

Bruce frowned looking unsure, but nodded. “K. I’ll be waiting right here.” 

Jack smiled sadly. “Thanks man.” 

Bruce watched his friend head into the apartment building with a frown of worry creasing his brow. 

* 

Jack found his mother lying on her side on the couch, staring at the television, which was playing some old movie. She was still dressed in the clothing she had been wearing the night before. The dinner he had left her last night hadn’t been touched and he knew she probably hadn’t eaten all day. He was going to have to ask one of the neighbors to start checking on her when he wasn’t home. 

“Mom…” Jack whispered, dropping into a crouch in front of his mother. He reached out and brushed her hair from her face. She had lost a lot of weight since his father’s death. Getting her to eat was a chore and he had to watch her take her medication before he left or else she wouldn’t take any of it. She was on antidepressants, sedatives, and some sleeping pills. 

He frowned, stroking his mother’s face. “Mom, you need to eat…” 

She smiled and reached out to put her hand on his cheek. “You look so much like your father.” 

“Mom…” Jack sighed again. “Look, I’m going to get your pills and I want you to eat some crackers at least, okay? I’m going out with Bruce tonight…” 

“Oh good.” She smiled. “You should have a good time with Thomas. Are you going to be working on some of your new inventions?” she asked, causing Jack’s blood to turn to ice. “Mom, it’s me Jack….” But she only smiled vaguely at him. 

He sighed. “Okay, in the morning you are going to take a bath okay?” 

His mother only smiled at him with a glassy eyed expression. 

Jack stood and walked into the kitchen, reaching into one of the top cabinets to get her pills. He had started putting them out of her reach in the last week, fear and worry that she might do something stupid had caused him to take the precaution. He dumped the pills into his hand, poured her a glass of water and grabbed an unopened package of crackers from the cabinet. 

He walked back into the living room and crouched down in front of her again. “Open up, Mom.” 

She opened her mouth and he put the pills in then wrapped her hand around the glass of water. “Okay, I need you to swallow them.” 

She drank the water, swallowing the pills. Jack handed her the crackers. “Okay, eat some of these while I’m gone, please. I’ll make you something good to eat when I get home, okay?” 

His mother smiled and caressed his face, but said nothing. 

Jack sniffed, tears stinging his eyes and slowly running down his cheeks. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead before he stood up and went to shower. At least in the shower he could cry and no one would see or hear him. 

* 

The Monarch Theater was one of the last grand old theaters in Gotham with the large stage, velvet curtains, and ornate art deco decorations that ran up the walls to the domed ceiling. The theater had balcony seats and a large crystal chandelier that hung from the middle of its domed ceiling to cast its beautiful crystal light down on the crowd below. 

The screen was surprisingly big and the movie had been remastered with clearer sound and visuals. The Waynes sat down in the front with large buckets of popcorn and soda with Jack and Bruce sitting beside them. The 1940 film was old and a little hokey, but had one of the best sword fights he had ever seen. Jack enjoyed himself immensely and, for a while, he felt as if he had a real family again. The only thing that would have made the night complete was if Harley had been with him. 

* 

Mr. Wayne laughed as he walked with his wife’s arm through his as he spoke to the boys. “I remember the first time you and Bruce saw that film together.” He shook his head. “Remember Martha?” 

Mrs. Wayne nodded, smiling. “Yes, because the two of you were playing Zorro for ages, running through the manor with those toy swords Alfred had gotten for you both. God, remember when they both slid down that bannister in the main hall?!” 

Mr. Wayne chuckled turning into an alley, a short cut they had taken on the way to the theater. There wasn’t a lot of light and since they had taken their time leaving the theater, there wasn’t anyone using the alley at the moment. “Yes, but what I remember most was Harley and Pammy getting upset and coming down the bannister after them and suddenly it was boys against girls! I thought the girls were going to hogtie Alfred until he got them play swords too.” 

Bruce groaned, though a laugh was mixed in with his groan. “I remember Pammy was so pissed!” 

“Harley wouldn’t talk to me for an entire day when I made the mistake of saying girls don’t sword fight...then she punched me...hard.” Jack laughed. “I think I fell in love with her right then.” He blushed not having meant to say that out loud, but Mr. Wayne nodded. “I had a moment like that with the good Mrs. Wayne here...said something stupid and a little sexist and she put me straight…” 

“That’s damn right Mr. Wayne.” Martha giggled and then both of them laughed. 

That was when two men stepped out in front of them. “Hold it right there, folks. There’s a toll for using this alley.” The man who spoke had a deep rough voice. 

There wasn’t much light in the alley, but what little light there was reflected off the shiny, nickel plated guns both men held. 

Thomas Wayne put his hands up. “No need for violence, you can have…” 

Martha turned to look over her shoulder when she heard a sound as two more men stepped out of the shadows. “Thomas?” 

“Dad?” Bruce was tense, taking a step to move by his father while Jack had gone quiet, moving to put himself in front of Mrs. Wayne. 

The next few seconds were a blur. One of the gunmen swung his weapon around toward Bruce and fired. Thomas Wayne moved swiftly, stepping in front of Bruce before Bruce even realized what was happening, his ears ringing as the shots from the gun filled the alley. He watched in slow motion horror as his father jerked, several rounds ripping through his father’s chest, his arms flying out further from the impact of the bullets, arms he had spread to protect his only son, his only child. Bruce didn’t feel the bullets hit him, the same bullets that ripped through his father’s heart, stomach and chest. Those same bullets hit Bruce; one just under his collarbone, one ripping through his side, and another through his shoulder as Bruce tried to grab his father. The pain didn’t register, but Bruce’s body reacted, his knees buckled and he fell to the cement next to his father. 

At the same moment that the chaos erupted, one of the other gunmen shouted something that Jack didn’t hear; his ears were ringing from the first gunshot. One of the gunmen standing behind them grabbed Martha Wayne by the collar of her coat, his fingers ripped down the back of her coat, catching the string of pearls she wore around her neck, at the same time spinning her around. There was more shouting, Jack wasn’t sure if it was him or the gunmen, but all Jack saw when he turned toward the shouts, even as more gunfire filled the small alley, was that one of the men had brought his gun up aiming at Mrs. Wayne. 

Jack didn’t think as he spun around, not seeing what happened to Mr. Wayne or Bruce, his attention, his focus on Mrs. Wayne and on the man trying to hurt her. 

Jack grabbed for the gun. 

For a tight, tense, quick second, Jack and the gunman struggled for the weapon. 

Martha screamed, Jack saw her move from the corner of his eye. She grabbed at the man that Jack was struggling with, trying to claw his eyes out, hitting at him, anything to get him away from Jack, but suddenly she was yanked out of Jack’s field of vision at the same moment the man Jack was struggling with pulled out a knife. 

Jack didn’t see the knife, but he felt it as it was shoved into his gut, two, three, four times. Jack jerked with each stab even as he heard Mrs. Wayne scream just as another gunshot was fired, but then the man he was struggling with shoved Jack away. He stumbled back a few steps looking down at himself, saw his front was covered in blood. 

The men were yelling. 

Jack slowly touched the warm blood soaking the front of his clothing only then realizing that Mrs. Wayne was on the ground on her side, blood staining the front of her dress. Breathing raggedly, Jack reached for her. At the same time, he saw Bruce and Mr. Wayne lying like crumpled dolls, broken on the cement. 

Jack blinked slowly, his mind struggling to comprehend what had happened as he fumbled, his knees going weak, one foot twisting as he struggled to stand. 

He had lost the feeling in his legs. 

Stumbling backward, Jack's back hit the wall of the alley and he slid the rest of the way down as his legs gave up completely. He leaned against the wall, struggled to breathe, blood soaking his front, his hands trying to cover the wounds, but his blood leaked between his fingers. 

Mrs. Wayne looked over at him. Jack’s heart made a hopeful leap. She was alive!! Her lips were covered in blood, but she reached out grasping one of Jack’s legs. Slowly, agonizingly Mrs. Wayne pulled herself along Jack’s legs until she was across them, looking up at him she whispered, laying her bloody fingers against his cheek. 

“Whatever you do Jack...don’t die...be there for Bruce, be there...for...each other…” 

She collapsed, her head in his lap. 

Jack gasped, looking down at her, his eyes wide as tears slowly ran down his cheeks before he passed out.


	4. Aftermath

Lying on her stomach on the floor, her feet in the air swinging back and forth slowly while Glass Animals played low in the background, Harley tried to study, but her mind kept drifting to thoughts of Jack. Mostly her mind focused on running her hands over Jack’s smooth chest, slowly inching her way down his flat stomach to his hips. Licking her lips, Harley closed her eyes to think about running her hands through his dark blonde hair, sliding her tongue along his hips, imagining going lower. She’d never sucked on him, but she’d been thinking about it a great deal. They’d never done oral sex and it was slowly becoming an obsession for her, she just wasn’t sure how to bring it up to him. It was, she concluded, embarrassing. 

Grinning to herself, her cheeks red with her own thoughts, Harley rubbed her lips together as a hot wave of lust rolled through her and made her shiver before she yelped with shock and a little bit of pain as Pam smacked her on the ass. 

“OW!! Hey!!!” Harley rolled halfway onto her side to glare at Pam who was lying on her bed studying. After she had reached down to smack Harley, her arm remained hanging off the bed incriminating her. “What was that for?” Harley pouted at Pam, sticking her tongue out. 

“You were daydreaming again.” Pamela chuckled from her position on the bed. “You were practically drooling onto your book.” 

“I was not,” Harley muttered defensively. 

Pammy laughed. “Uh-huh, right, let me guess--thinking about Jack?” 

Harley’s cheeks becoming a brighter red was all the answer that Pamela needed. “You two are so cute,” she said with a chuckle. 

Harley rolled up into a sitting position to face Pam. “I can’t help it. He’s so sweet, funny, sexy, handsome. I love the way he has this one curl that just won’t stay back no matter how many times he tries to brush it off his forehead. He’s so slender and graceful,…” Harley sighed in a classic swooning fashion. 

“But is his penis huge? That’s the real question.” Pamela snickered, causing Harley to squeak in embarrassment, grabbing one of Pamela’s stuffed toys that littered the edges of the floor--this one a stuffed unicorn that Harley remembered giving Pam on her seventh birthday--and threw it at her friend. Pamela continued to laugh even when the toy hit her in the face. 

“What? It’s a fair question?” Pam snickered, tossing the toy back at Harley. 

“I think your upbringing has made you way too open.” Harley giggled while trying to sound prudish, but Pamela countered. 

“Well your upbringing was a bit controlling, in my opinion, and it has made you far too embarrassed about things that are beautiful and natural. Sex is beautiful and natural, and the size of a guy’s penis is important information.” 

Harley groaned loudly, burying her face in her school book to muffle her continued groans while Pamela pressed on. “Speaking of, you and your mom still fighting about college?” Pamela asked, reaching out to thump Harley’s foot to draw her friend’s attention. 

Harley rolled onto her side to see Pam holding her hand out. With a grin Harley took the offered hand and let Pam pull her onto the bed, leaving her books on the floor. 

“Yeah, we are…”Harley muttered as she crawled onto the bed, twisting around on her knees so that she could lay on her stomach next to Pamela. “She wants me to go to this fancy college in San Francisco.” Harley sighed and rested her chin down on her folded hands. 

Pamela laid her head down on her hands next to her friend. “What college?” 

“Stanford,” Harley muttered. 

“Stanford, are you serious? I mean that is a big deal. Can you even get in?” Pamela asked, but Harley only frowned. 

“I don’t know and I don’t care. I am going to Gotham University and that’s it.” 

Pamela pressed her lips together. “But your mom isn’t happy about that?” 

“No.” Harley sighed. “She just won’t listen to me and she doesn’t understand about me and Jack either.” 

“I thought your mom liked Jack?” Pamela asked, watching Harley’s profile. 

“She does, but I think she thinks he’s just a fling or something. I don’t know.” Harley wrinkled her nose when her phone rang. Harley pushed herself up, reaching for her phone which was sitting on Pam’s beside table. When she picked her phone up, she frowned in confusion. 

“What is it?” Pamela asked as she pushed herself up. 

“Unknown number…” Harley said before tapping the button. “Hello?” 

Pamela made a face at her and hissed. “Why did you answer?” 

“Miss Quinzel?” The voice had a crisp British accent, one Harley knew well. “Alfred?” she said in surprise glancing over at Pam who had stood up and decided to clean up their dishes and cups from the pizza her parents had ordered, vegan pizza, but it had been pretty good. “Alfred?” she mouthed back at Harley. 

Harley nodded at Pamela before asking Alfred. “Something wrong Alfred?” 

“Yes Miss Quinzel, I tried to get a hold of Master Jack’s mother, but there was no answer at his home and I can’t seem to locate her.” Harley’s eyes widened in fear while she listened to Alfred. “What’s happened? Where’s Jack?” 

Alfred’s voice held a deep sadness as he said softly. “I’m sorry Miss Quinzel, there’s been an accident, Master Jack and Master Bruce are both at Gotham General.” 

* 

It was almost one in the morning and the cold Gotham night felt odd to Harley, like a blanket of silence had been tossed over the entire city while she and Pam sat in the back seat of the Isley’s car, Pam’s arms around her while she had her arms around Pam, the two young women giving each other as much support as they could. Alfred hadn’t told Harley anything more except that both young men were in intensive care and that Jack had been rushed into surgery. Harley had tried to get a hold of Jack’s mother, but there had been no answer. The Isleys offered to take her by Jack’s home to fetch her, but Harley didn’t want to waste time; she wanted to get to the hospital. 

When they arrived at the hospital Mr. Isley drove up to the hospital entrance. “You girls go ahead, we’ll find a parking space.” 

Harley smiled weakly. “Thank you.” 

Pamela leaned forward and hugged her mother, then her father. “Thank you.” 

“You girls just get inside, we’ll be there soon.” Pamela’s mother hugged her daughter’s arms before letting her go. 

The two young women jumped out of the car and rushed into the hospital where they found Alfred waiting for them just inside the entrance. He was standing quietly under the fluorescent lighting and looking much older. Harley felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of Alfred in his grey suit, having aged a decade or more since that afternoon. 

“How are they?” Both girls asked in unison the moment they were in front of Alfred, followed by Harley asking softly looking around with visible confusion. “Where are the Waynes? What happened?” 

Alfred grew paler, as if no blood at all flowed under his skin, and a haunted, dark look surrounded his eyes. “They were attacked on their way home from the theater.” Alfred’s voice sounded soft, sad, and there was a slight tremble in it accompanied by a tightness, as if the words were caught in his throat. “Master Thomas and Martha...they didn’t survive the attack.” 

Harley gasped as her eyes widened in shock. Pamela grabbed Harley’s hand in a painful grip while Alfred continued. 

“Master Bruce was shot three times. He just came out of surgery, but the doctor said he’s stable and should make a full recovery, but Master Jack is still in surgery.” Harley’s eyes filled with tears, Pamela was already crying, shaking with relief simultaneously, her hand holding Harley’s eased up while Harley’s grip tightened. Alfred murmured, as if speaking the words out loud gave them power and he was trying to minimize their strength. “He was stabbed four times in the stomach…” Alfred’s voice dropped lower as he spoke. “I haven’t heard from the doctor yet…” 

Pamela sniffed. “Can I see Bruce?” 

Alfred shook his head. “Not yet. The doctor said in an hour, give or take, we could see him after he’s been moved from recovery to his room.” Giving the girls a weak smile, Alfred murmured, “When Master Bruce became conscious he gave orders to have Jack and him in the same room...isn’t that sweet?” The British butler was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks, but he didn’t seem to notice them. “Why don’t you sit? Would you ladies like some coffee? The cafeteria is closed at this hour, but they do have a vending machine that makes passable coffee.” Alfred gave them each a hopeful smile, clearly needing something to do. 

“That would be nice,” Harley whispered as Pamela released her hand and instead put her arm around Harley’s shoulders, leading her best friend into the waiting room while Alfred hurried off to grab coffee from the machine. 

* 

The Isleys arrived a few minutes after Alfred had brought the girls their coffee. 

Their small group ended up waiting four hours before they heard from Jack’s surgeon. During that time Harley had tried repeatedly to call Jack’s mother with no answer. She called her own mother who offered to come get her, but Harley had insisted she was staying at the hospital. Dr. Quinzel hadn’t argued with her. 

The doctor looked tired as he came into the waiting room where their group were the only ones waiting for news. “Are any of you family to Mr. Jack Napier?” He looked over their small group. It was clear from his tired expression that he would believe any lies told to him at this point. 

Harley jumped up quickly. “I’m his sister,” the lie came easily to her lips, but no one contradicted her, for which she was thankful. 

The doctor smiled at her, clearly realizing she wasn’t his sister, but saying nothing as he continued. “Well, Mr. Napier came through the surgery just fine. He’s young and strong.” The doctor smiled tiredly. “With careful monitoring, rest, and antibiotics, he should make a full recovery.” 

Harley felt her knees go weak, her stomach dropped to her toes, and a wave of dizziness nearly took her as relief flooded over her. Jack was going to be fine, that was all she had heard--he was going to recover. She might actually have fallen if not for Pammy jumping up and wrapping her arms around her to hold her steady. Tears of relief started to well up in Harley’s eyes, running down her cheeks while the doctor continued. “The police are here, but I’ve told them that they will have to wait until tomorrow to talk to either of the young men about the attack. Mr. Napier is still unconscious and Mr. Wayne is awake, but too weak to answer questions. Still, if any of you have any information the officers are still in the other patient lounge, though I suspect they will be leaving soon.” 

Harley shook her head. “We don’t know anything about what happened…but when can we see them?” 

The doctor nodded his understanding before he continued. “I can allow one of you to see Mr. Wayne now. Mr. Napier is still in recovery…” The doctor took one look at Harley’s face and said softly. “But you can come take a peak. I can’t let you inside the room with him, but you’ll be able to see him…” 

“Thank you,” Harley said in a subdued voice, her lips trembling. 

The doctor smiled softly. “It’s not a problem, I’ll go ahead and take you back to see Mr. Napier and I’ll send a nurse to take one of you to see Mr. Wayne.” The doctor gestured to Harley, stepping aside to let her step out. Harley heard Pamela speaking to Alfred as she walked away. “Would you let Bruce know I’m here?” she asked him softly. 

“If you would like…” Alfred began, but Pamela stopped him. “No Alfred, you go.” 

Harley didn’t hear what else was said as she followed the doctor. 

* 

Harley stood outside the room looking through a window into the recovery room. Jack was the only person in the room, lying on a hospital bed, hooked up to several machines. The constant beep of machinery along with the low murmur of voices surrounded Harley, but she didn’t notice them. All she could focus on was Jack, who lay so still in the hospital bed that she worried that maybe the doctor had lied to her, maybe Jack hadn’t survived, maybe they were just telling her a lie so that she wouldn’t fall apart. For the first few seconds, as Harley stood staring into the recovery room, Harley stared at his chest. For a few tense seconds she thought he wasn’t breathing, but then just as panic started to settle around her, she saw the rise of his chest. Remaining still, afraid that if she moved she would miss his breathing, Harley counted each breath he took, each rise and fall of his chest until she was sure he was actually breathing and that it wasn’t an illusion brought on by hoping too much. 

Once she was sure her boyfriend was breathing, Harley’s gaze took in the rest of him. 

Jack’s blonde hair was brushed back from his narrow handsome features. His skin was so pale, almost like porcelain, the only color in the skin around his eyes, and a slight pale pink at his lips which looked dry and cracked. The skin around his eyes looked a little bluish, almost like bruises, but that might have been the pale light Harley told herself. 

Lying in the hospital bed, his slender body looking too skinny against all the wires and tubes hooked or stuck to his skin, Harley thought he looked so young and too fragile in that hospital bed. Her lover looked delicate, so fragile that her heart ached for him. She wanted nothing more than to rush into that room and wrap her arms around him and to feel Jack laugh at her while wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. She wanted to press her head against his chest and heart, the beat of his heart against her ear, to hear the rumble of his laughter, to feel the warmth of his body, the press of his lips against her hair. 

Harley wanted to hear him whisper, “I love you Harls…” 

Wrapping her arms tight around herself Harley trembled, trying to control her tears which kept ignoring her and rolling down her cheeks despite her efforts against them. The blanket the nurses had used to cover Jack was only pulled up to the middle of his chest and for some reason that made her angry. They had left his shoulders bare! How dare they! Didn't they know he could catch a cold? Pneumonia? 

Harley was so focused on Jack that she nearly jumped a foot when the doctor said next to her, “He was lucky, the knife could have done a lot more damage than it did.” 

Harley glanced up at the doctor. “So he’ll make a full recovery? You promise?” 

He gave her a gentle smile. “I can’t promise, but we have given him the best chance he will have, and I can say Mr. Napier making a full recovery looks promising. He’s a strong young man.” 

Harley nodded looking back at Jack before she asked the doctor softly, her tone timid. “What happened to the Waynes?” 

She didn’t need to look over at the doctor’s face to sense the frown. “They were both shot. They died at the scene. Both these boys are damn lucky to be alive.” 

Harley sniffed as fresh tears stung her eyes. “The Waynes were good people.” 

The doctor nodded. “Yes. I wasn’t good friends with Thomas Wayne, but I knew him. He was a good man. They were a good family. I’m just glad we were able to save their son and his friend.” 

Both Harley and the doctor were quiet for several minutes simply watching Jack breathe before Harley murmured. “Thank you.” 

She turned and suddenly threw her arms around the doctor, bursting into tears at the same time. He didn’t look upset or caught off guard. He simply wrapped his arms around her and let Harley cry. 

* 

It was three days before the girls were allowed to come visit Bruce and Jack at the hospital. Bruce had recovered a little quicker, his wounds not as severe as Jack’s had been. Jack had taken a couple of more days before he was ready to see anyone. 

The news of the Waynes murder was all over the papers and television. Harley hadn’t been able to turn on the television or jump on the internet without seeing some story about the murders. 

While the stories mentioned Bruce, the mention of Jack was simply a side note. 

That infuriated Harley. 

He had been hurt just as much as Bruce and the Waynes had meant a great deal to Jack, especially after his father’s death, but she supposed that to Gotham, Jack Napier was a nobody while Bruce Wayne was the son of one of Gotham’s most celebrated families. That still didn’t make her less unhappy with the lack of acknowledgement of Jack’s fighting for Martha Wayne’s life. She had gotten the story from Alfred who had gotten the story from Bruce’s account and the officers who had responded to the scene, of what had happened that night, about the robbery. Bruce tried to protect his father while Jack had tried to protect Mrs. Wayne. Harley learned that Mrs. Wayne had died in Jack’s arms. 

It had all been so awful and so very tragic. 

But today Harley wasn’t thinking about any of that; today she was focused on the fact that she was finally getting to see Jack! 

Harley had tried to make sure she looked good. She wanted to look as pretty as she could for Jack. She was wearing black leggings and a red sweater that hung off one shoulder (this sweater was one of Jack’s favorites that she owned. He liked to kiss her bare shoulder whenever she wore it) and some black ankle boots. Her hair was loose, hanging around her shoulders in thick waves except for the little bit she had pulled back with a red heart shaped clip. As she walked down the hall of the hospital, Harley had her arms full with the largest bouquet of purple and green colored carnations--Jack’s favorite colors--that Pamela had helped Harley put together at the florist. Pamela, who had also taken care with her clothing, had her long red hair down, dressed in a form-fitting green sweater dress and knee high boots. She carried her own bouquet of red roses that were almost the same shade of red as her hair. Alfred followed behind the girls, his hands behind his back and a smile on his face, watching the two young ladies hurry down the hall to the room where the two young men they were in love with waited for them. 

A couple of the nurses at the nurse’s station saw the young women with their flowers and smiled. Technically the girls were listed as a sister and cousin to Bruce and Jack, but the staff knew the two young women were actually their girlfriends, but no one saw any reason to enforce the rules, especially when Bruce Wayne asked them not to where the two young women were concerned. Alfred gave the nurses a nod of his head in greeting as he followed behind her, only hurrying at a light jog to catch up with the two young ladies so he could hold the hospital room door open for them. 

Harley burst through the door in her excitement, barely able to see over the flowers in her arms. “Jack?” She pulled the bouquet aside to see Bruce and Jack both sitting up in their hospital beds which had been moved closer together, a table between them where the young men were playing a game of cards. 

The room was painted a warm beige, with a window that looked out on a nice view of the Gotham skyline. Unlike other hospital rooms that Harley had been in (which hadn’t been many, granted) this one seemed far more comfortable and less sterile than others. The benefits of wealth she supposed. 

Jack’s pale face beamed with a bright smile, his blue eyes lighting up in his pale face when he saw her. “Harley!” 

Harley rushed over as Jack threw his cards down onto the table and opened his arms. Harley nearly threw herself on the bed when he threw his arms open, but stopped herself at the last moment, her eyes are bright with tears. 

“I, ah...brought you flowers,” she said a little awkwardly, holding them out to him, her arms shaking slightly with the desire to put them around Jack. 

Jack smiled, tears glittering at the corner of his eyes as he took the flowers from her. Harley watched as Jack, looking pale and somehow slimmer, pressed his nose into the flowers to take a deep whiff of them before he looked up at her, smiling. 

“My favorite colors,” he murmured. “Thank you Harley.” 

Harley blushed as she bit her bottom lip. “Let me…” She looked around the hospital room, lost for a second, only now noticing the amount of flowers already in the room on Bruce’s side. He had an entire florist shop on his side of the room, complete with balloons and a small hill of stuffed animals. Harley caught a glimpse of Pammy’s face which, did not look happy at the sight of so many flowers. 

Bruce, who had just taken the roses from Pam grinned and pointed over at a sink near the toilet where Harley could see some cabinets. “There should be some vases in the cabinets above the sink.” 

Pam frowned, her eyes still on the loads of flowers and gifts for Bruce. “Who is all that mess from?” she asked. The jealousy in her voice wasn’t concealed at all. 

Bruce frowned, the happiness at seeing Pamela was mellowed by the pain of his loss. “Most of them are from friends of my parents, a few are some admirers, and the rest are just from well wishers.” 

“Oh Bruce, I’m sorry…” Pamela paled when Bruce mentioned the friends of his family. 

“Don’t be Pammy.” Bruce smiled at her and reached out to cup her cheek, brushing his thumb along her skin. “I like that you get jealous.” He chuckled softly. “I would be jealous too.” 

Jack was watching as Harley stood on her toes, having pulled open a cabinet and was reaching for a vase, her fingers just barely brushing one of the glass vases, for a moment he thought she was going to topple the vase onto her head, but Harley caught it at the last moment. She snagged a second one and filled both with water before heading back over. 

“Have the cops found anything?” she asked as she handed one vase to Pam before setting the one she held on the table next to Jack’s bed, taking the flowers from him and arranging them in the vase. 

Bruce shook his head. His voice was soft, but the anger in his tone was clear. “No, nothing.” 

Once Harley had taken care of the flowers, turning back to Jack, he had his arms open again. 

“I love the flowers, but what I really want is you,” he said. His gaze looked intense, filled with a combination of love, fear, pain, and despair, a combination that stabbed right through Harley’s heart. She hurried over, but stopped herself again from simply tossing herself into his arms. When Jack had turned, the blanket had fallen away and his hospital gown had shifted; she could see the hint of his dressing. He noticed her look and glanced down frowning before he pulled the hospital gown back into place. 

“I’m fine Harley, but if you don’t hug me, I swear…” Jack began, but Harley gave into her desire and threw herself--gently--into his waiting arms. 

Jack wrapped his arms around her to hold her close. His arms tightened as he buried his face against her neck. It hurt to hold her, the stitches in his stomach pulling in protest, but he didn’t care, he didn’t care one bit. The pain was something he could live with, but not holding Harley, that was a pain that would truly hurt him. 

“Harley.” He whispered her name as a prayer and a plea, his voice choked with pain and relief to have her with him finally. He breathed deeply, taking in the scent of her skin and hair, that soft, sweet vanilla scent of Harley. Her sweet scent, the softness of her in his arms, the brush of her silky hair, just feeling all of her against him, that always calmed him, always made him feel that he had come home. He wasn’t sure what would happen to him without Harley. She calmed the tiny speck of darkness that he’d been feeling inside since the death of his father, a toxic blackness that… 

Jack dismissed the thought and focused on holding his girl, letting himself relax, and smiled. 

Harley tried her best not to cry, but the last few days had been far harder than she had let on to Pam, her mother, to anyone. She had focused her efforts on making sure Pam was all right, on checking on Alfred, but not examining her own feelings because that hurt too much. The Waynes’ death felt like a daily punch to the gut. They had been parents to all of them, letting the kids run like monkeys through their home, Mrs. Wayne kissing boo boos and giving hugs when their own parents weren't around, and Mr. Wayne had taken time to play with them all. Hell, they had been like parents to her too, and then after Jack’s father died, they had stepped in and taken Jack in like he was their son. Losing them was like she had lost her own family, a favorite aunt and uncle. She couldn’t imagine how Bruce or Jack felt. 

Then there was the worry and pain of having Jack being out of her reach. At night the knowledge that he could have easily been another victim had caused a hard knot of pain to settle in her stomach. The thought that she could have lost him rotated through her mind constantly. 

It had all almost been too much for her to bear, but now she was in Jack’s arms, holding him, feeling him, hearing the soft in and out of his breath, and the beat of his heart. He was alive, and he was safe. Harley broke down into sobs, deep, painful sobs that she couldn’t hold back. 

Jack didn’t say anything, didn’t move, but simply held her. He kissed her neck, her cheek, and ear while whispering softly. “I’m here Harley, I’m here. I’m all right.” 

Gently, he pulled away from her enough that he could look into her eyes, catching her face between his hands. He gave her a wide smile. “You even look beautiful when you cry, did you know that Harls?” 

She giggled while sniffing. “No I don’t. My nose swells up and my eyes get puffy.” 

“Just how I like my girlfriend, snotty and red eyed.” Jack wrinkled his nose playfully at her making Harley laugh. 

“I would hit you if you weren’t already hurt.” 

Jack laughed gently pulling her mouth to his and kissed her, a slow, tender kiss that Harley felt all the way down to her toes. She laid her hands on his shoulders careful of the IV in his arm, returning his kiss with all the passion and pain she had been holding in for the last few days. 

Alfred smiled sadly, watching the two young couples. 

Bruce had Pamela on the bed with him, their arms around each other. They had shared a kiss, but now they just had their foreheads resting against each other, their eyes closed while taking comfort in each other's presence. Jack and Harley were still kissing, slow, tender kisses that were both passionate, but also filled with the need to comfort each other. While it made his heart swell with happiness to see the two couples, to know that they had each other as well as their friendships, the aging butler also felt a deep pain well up. They were all too young to be carrying the burdens of such loss; far, far too young. He would have done anything to ease their suffering, if he could. They were all good kids, but he corrected himself at that thought. They were all young adults, young people with bright futures ahead of them, and this should not have happened to any of them. 

Reluctantly Alfred cleared his throat after a bit, hesitant to remind them all that he was here, but there was business he needed to discuss with Bruce that simply couldn’t wait. 

Bruce looked over at Alfred with a sad smile. “Alfred…” He released Pam and opened his arms and the pain on his young face was tragic to behold. Alfred walked over swiftly, wrapping his arms around Bruce. Pam scooted out of the way with a small smile. Bruce may have lost his parents, but he still had his family, he still had her and he had Alfred. 

Bruce buried his head against Alfred’s shoulder, tears running down his cheeks, and his voice was choked as he whispered. “I’m sorry Alfred, I couldn’t save them.” 

Shaking his head Alfred tightened his embrace on the younger man. “Master Bruce, it wasn’t your fault, this was not the fault of either of you.” 

Bruce trembled, tears running down his cheeks. “I--I just…” The young man fell silent, unable to say anything else. Alfred simply held Bruce, letting him express his pain. The butler let go of Bruce slowly with a sad smile after a few moments. 

Bruce looked up at Alfred. “Thank you Alfred.” 

Alfred cupped the side of Bruce’s face, his gaze tender, but serious. “I’ll always be here for you Master Bruce.” 

Alfred stepped back and turned to Jack. 

Jack looked up at Alfred with such pain in his eyes that Alfred’s heart broke. He knew that Jack had suffered several losses in such a short time, first his father, (Alfred was also somewhat aware of Mrs. Napier’s condition, not the full extent, but Mrs. Wayne knew that Jack’s mother had shut down after the death of her husband, which was why young Jack spent more time with them than at his own home) and now Jack had lost his surrogate family as well. 

Moving quickly Alfred wrapped his arms around Jack with just as much affection and caring as he had given Bruce. 

Jack wrapped his arms around Alfred, breaking down when the older man put his arms around him. “She died in my arms Alfred…” Jack’s voice was a choked whisper muffle against the butler’s shoulder. “She told me to be there for Bruce…I failed her Alfred, I couldn’t do anything…” 

“Shh...now Master Jack that isn’t true,” Alfred whispered. He hugged the young man tightly before he released him, holding Jack by his shoulders to look into the young man’s pain filled blue eyes. 

“Neither you nor Bruce are at fault here. The fault lies with the men who tried to hurt you, who tried to hurt all of you. It is their fault and no one else’s for what happened to the Waynes, to the two of you. You both know that Thomas and Martha would not want you to blame yourselves. Now, i don’t want to hear another word from either of you that this was somehow your fault.” Alfred looked between Jack and Bruce, his expression clearly stating that he would take no backtalk on this subject. 

Bruce smiled at Alfred. “I’m glad you’re here Alfred.” 

“I’m glad I can be here for you Master Bruce, and you Master Jack.” Alfred smiled at both of them before stepping back. “I do have another topic we need to discuss…” 

Bruce finished for him. “The funeral.” 

Alfred nodded solemnly. “I’m sorry Master Bruce…” 

Shaking his head, Bruce put his arms back around Pamela, taking comfort from her presence while Jack did the same with Harley, motioning her up onto the hospital bed with him. Harley laid down next to Jack on his undamaged side and Jack pulled her against him. She rested her head on his shoulder, one hand against his chest. 

With a small shake of his head, Bruce murmured, “Don’t be.” His expression went a little flat, maybe even a little hard, but considering what he had to deal with, Alfred thought nothing of it. 

Whatever the young man needed to do in order to deal with what must be done. 

“Have their bodies been released?” Bruce’s tone became all business. He glanced over at Jack, the two young men sharing a look of understanding. Jack pressed his lips against Harley’s hair, but remained silent. 

Alfred nodded. “Yes, this morning in fact. I’ve been fielding questions from the press about the funeral arrangements as well as family and friends.” 

Bruce glanced once again at Jack and asked. “How long did the doctor say before you were released?” Bruce looked to Alfred, answering the butler’s question before he asked. “I’ll be out next week.” 

Jack frowned, brushing his lips against Harley’s hair. “The doctor said three weeks at least.” 

Harley looked up. “Three weeks?” 

Nodding Jack murmured. “I guess the knife did a little more damage than I thought.” 

Bruce nodded, his expression grim at the reminder of how close he had come to almost losing his best friend too. He turned once more to Alfred, his face set in a grim, determined expression. “We’ll have the funeral the week that Jack is released, no sooner.” 

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but Bruce cut him off. “Jack, you are not just my best friend, you are my brother and my parents would want my brother there. We wait for you.” 

Jack pressed his lips together. His eyes shone with unshed tears, but he nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

Alfred nodded his agreement, a small smile on his face because he agreed completely with Bruce’s decision. 

* 

Bruce was able to leave the hospital after a week, but chose to stay while Jack was still being hospitalized so that Jack wouldn’t be left alone. Harley and Pamela came to visit every day, as did Alfred, but Jack’s mother never came. Harley had gone by to see her, to see if she needed a ride or just someone to go with her, but Mrs. Napier never answered the door. 

Harley had called the police for a welfare check only to discover that Mrs. Napier was home, but was not interested in leaving her home to see her son. That knowledge had broken Harley’s heart, but she didn’t tell Jack, and oddly, Jack never asked about his mother coming to see him, which made Harley hurt even more for him because that meant he knew… 

* 

Sighing, Harley pulled her hair up into a soft side bun held in place with a simple black butterfly clip. She pressed her lips together looking at herself in the mirror. She wore a simple black a-line dress with three-quarter sleeves and a boatneck collar, black hose, and black heels. Running her hand down her stomach, Harley felt nausea well up. This afternoon would be the Waynes’ funeral. It was going to be a big public event despite what Bruce wanted. The press wasn’t going to be allowed into the church or into the cemetery, but they would be circling the outside of the event like vultures. 

There was a soft knock at her door followed by her mother’s voice. “Are you ready dear? The Isleys are here…” 

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Harley took a deep breath, gave herself another once over in the mirror, and stepped out of her bedroom to head to the living room. 

The Isleys looked strange in formal wear, while Pamela looked beautiful even in black. She had on a black midi w-neck spandex chinlon dress that hugged her figure that made her seem older with a pair of simple black heels. Her long red hair was pulled back and held at the nape of her neck by a simple black ribbon. 

When Harley came into the room, Pamela hurried over and wrapped her arms around Harley. Harley hugged her back, closing her eyes as she fought against tears. 

Neither girl said anything for several moments, just holding each other, giving and gaining strength from the embrace. 

Pamela stepped back with a sad smile. “My parents are going to drop us off at the manor--Bruce and Jack want us with them.” 

Harley nodded, glancing at her mother who nodded her understanding. “Good,” she murmured. “I didn’t get to be there when Jack was released from the hospital.” 

“I know.” Pamela put her arm around Harley’s waist. “Ready?” 

She nodded, though Harley wasn’t at all ready. She’d been to one too many funerals already. 

* 

When the girls arrived at Wayne Manor the grounds were quiet. Harley would have thought the place would be filled with friends or family of the Waynes, but no one was there except for Alfred, Bruce, and Jack. 

Alfred held the door open for the girls when they arrived, a sad smile on his lips. “Master Bruce and Jack are in the library. The car should be here to take us to the cemetery soon, but…” He gestured Harley aside. “Maybe I ask a favor of you Miss Quinzel?” 

Harley frowned, glancing at Pamela who smiled. “I’ll go check on the guys.” 

Harley nodded, turning her attention to Alfred. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s Master Jack. He was released yesterday, but he is still far from healed. Because he is still healing from his injuries, the doctor has advised that Master Jack use the wheelchair for the next four weeks for long periods of movement, or whenever he’s out for a long period of time, because he can’t be on his feet without possibly exacerbating his injuries. Today is going to be long for him, Miss Quinzel and he’s refusing to use the chair. I provided him with a cane, one of Mr. Wayne’s, but…” Alfred shook his head. “I was hoping maybe you could talk to him.” 

Harley smiled, taking Alfred’s hand and giving it a quick squeeze. “I’ll talk to him.” 

“Thank you,” Alfred said softly. 

Harley smiled sadly and hurried to the library where she found Jack, Bruce, and Pamela. Pamela was standing next to Bruce with her arms around his waist. Bruce’s lips were turned down into a slight frown, his jaw stiff, his entire posture stiff. He had his arm around Pamela, but Harley thought something just seemed wrong about him. Harley assumed it had to be because of the day, holding a funeral for his parents while knowing he wasn’t going to be allowed to grieve in peace had to be difficult to deal with. 

Harley’s eyes quickly found Jack. He was sitting on a sofa across from Bruce and Pam while next to him sat a wheelchair. Seeing the wheelchair made Harley’s heart tighten with pain, knowing he was still hurting. 

Jack had his hands resting on a cane that sat across his knees. He looked sad, his entire demeanor a little stiff--not like Bruce, but more as if he were trying to control himself, to present a facade of control. Jack looked thinner than usual, his skin pale, and his lips looked bloodless, but his blonde hair was slicked back from his face highlighting his astonishing beauty. He really was a gorgeous man, she thought and he would only become more attractive the older he became. Like Bruce, he wore a black suit that only made Jack look paler after nearly a month in the hospital. She stopped at the doorway, her eyes on Jack. He seemed to sense her watching him and turned toward her. When he saw Harley, Jack came to his feet, a smile on his face at the sight of her that was both sad and happy. He wobbled a little when he stood, using the cane to steady himself. Before he could walk over to her, Harley hurried to him to wrap her arms gently around him. 

“Jack…” she said his name softly, several emotions warring within her. 

Jack swallowed and wrapped one arm around her waist, his other hand holding himself steady with the cane. Neither of them said anything for a long time, just holding each other. 

“I'm so glad you’re here,” Jack whispered. 

“Course I’m here,” Harley murmured. “I’ll always be here for you Jack.” 

He closed his eyes, burying his face against her neck. “I love you,” he whispered, his lips a sweet caress against her skin. 

Harley smiled and kissed the side of his throat. “I love you too.” 

Alfred came into the room a few moments later. “The car has arrived.” 

Harley pulled away from Jack, her hands on his upper arms. “Alfred said the doctor wants you to use the wheelchair…” 

Jack shook his head. “I am not going to sit in a chair at their funeral Harls, I won’t disrespect them like that…” 

Bruce growled. “Jack, you know they wouldn’t look at it like…” 

Jack turned to Bruce, his eyes narrowed. “And I don’t want the press to see me as your pathetic friend.” 

“They won’t Jack!” Harley exclaimed. 

Bruce nodded. “Jack, please…” 

Harley took Jack’s face between her hands to force him to turn back to her. “Jack, what would Mrs. Wayne say?” 

He frowned, looking down so that he didn’t have to meet Harley’s gaze, but he muttered, “She would tell me I’m being stubborn.” 

“Exactly, and what would she want?” Harley continued ducking her head to catch his eyes. 

“She would want me to take care of myself,” he admitted before he looked up at Harley. There was so much pain in his expression that Harley wondered if part of this was him trying to punish himself for not saving Mrs. Wayne, punish himself for everything that had happened recently. 

“Yes. And I know Mrs. Wayne would be upset that you were going out at all and not staying home in bed resting. So Jack, please, use the chair. Today is going to be long and if you are feeling up to it, you can stand at the cemetery if you must, but save your energy for that okay?” Harley pleaded with him, her thumbs caressing his cheeks as she whispered. “I can stay the night with you, but you’ll need to save your energy.” 

Jack swallowed, tears resting at the corners of his eyes, but a smile danced at the corners of his mouth. “You’ll stay the night?” he asked hopefully. 

Harley blushed and nodded. “Yes.” 

“All right,” he whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek at odds with the sweet, tender smile on his lips. 

“Thank you,” Harley whispered, brushing her lips against his before she pulled him against her and tightened her hold on him. Her chin trembled as she struggled not to cry, but Jack held onto his girlfriend with his one arm, both of them needing each other. 

* 

The church was packed with friends and family of the Waynes. To Harley it looked as if half of Gotham was inside the large Catholic church. Bruce, along with Pamela, Alfred, and Harley, all sat on the front pew on the family side of the church. Bruce had his fingers laced with Pamela’s, while Jack sat in his wheelchair next to Harley who held his hand, their fingers interwoven the entire time. 

Bruce stared straight ahead, never shed a tear, his face a mask of stoic unhappiness. The only outward indication of emotion the remaining Wayne exhibited was the tightening of his fingers in Pamela’s hand while the priest spoke. Jack wasn’t as skilled at keeping his emotions in check; tears snaked down his cheeks and his hold on Harley’s hand remained firm. 

When they left the church, numerous members of the press waited outside, snapping pictures, along with a crowd of Gothamites that were there to pay their respects. Harley pushed Jack’s wheelchair toward the car even as some of the press yelled out questions while snapping photos of them. 

“Is it true that Martha Wayne died in your arms?” 

“Are you Bruce Wayne’s long lost brother?” 

“How are you related to the family?” 

“Bruce, what will you do now? Are you going to head the company?” 

They ignored the questions, simply slipped into the limo that had driven them to the church and that would take them to the cemetery. 

* 

By the time they arrived at the Gotham Cemetery, where Thomas and Martha Wayne were to be buried next to Bruce’s grandparents and several other members of the Wayne family, a light snow had started to fall, tiny wet flakes that only stuck to the ground for a few minutes before melting. 

Harley helped Jack out of the car. Even with being in the wheelchair earlier, Harley saw that he was worn out with dark circles under his eyes and he looked deathly pale. She had watched him with concern without saying anything, but Jack had simply gestured her off, dismissing her concern--which only made her feel more concerned. He was obviously weak and getting weaker as the day wore on. She helped him out of the car. Jack didn’t fight her, thankfully, and she made sure he had his cane before they walked around the vehicle to join Bruce, Pamela, and Alfred. 

Bruce’s look of concern for Jack was the first real emotion he had shown since arriving at the funeral service. He started to open his mouth to say something to Jack, but the narrow eyed threat in Jack’s eyes stopped Bruce cold. He shook his head, but he said nothing. Pamela exchanged her own look of worry with Harley who simply shrugged and stayed close to Jack. 

When Alfred saw Jack hobble around the car, moving slowly, his gait shaky, the older man looked on the verge of rushing to get the wheelchair and demanding that Jack sit in the chair or be strapped down. Harley could see all the emotions play across the older man’s features, but Alfred said and did nothing. He simply looked to Harley who nodded her reassurance to him that she would keep an eye on Jack. 

Gently, Harley laid her hand against the small of Jack’s back, that he didn’t shrug off, as they slowly made their way to Bruce and the others before they all started up the small hill to the plot. There was no large family crypt, no monuments, or mausoleum where the Waynes were going to be laid to rest, just simple stones for a family who had never been comfortable with unnecessary show or ostentatious displays. 

The plot wasn’t large and there were no fancy tombstones, no mausoleum, or grand statues. There were several simple headstones arranged in a row with the names of earlier generations of Waynes, their year of birth and death and in loving memory. There were two plots open in the cold, wet ground. The dugout graves looked obscene to Harley, black and dirty, dark mixed against the bright green of the grass that was slowly being frosted by the snow. 

She looked over at Bruce who stared at the two caskets, ready to be lowered into the ground, his jaw set so tight she was surprised his teeth didn’t break. He was holding Pamela’s hand, but her knuckles had turned white. Pamela stared at the graves too, holding a handkerchief to her eyes, staring at the caskets. Turning her attention to Jack, Harley looked up at him where he stood beside her; thin, tall, and silent. There were tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks and he looked so worn. Unlike Bruce, Jack wasn’t able to hold his emotions in check, and Harley was glad Jack wasn’t being so stern. She was glad he was showing the emotions that Bruce was fighting against. 

Harley stepped a little closer, close enough that Jack could lean against her instead of trying to keep all his weight on the cane and his shaky legs. 

He looked down at her when he felt her hip and shoulder, smiling slowly, just a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips, but as he gazed at her, his eyes said how grateful he was to her. 

“I love you,” she mouthed at him. 

Jack smiled a little broader. “I love you too.” 

They were quiet after that, listening to the service, taking comfort and strength from each other, Harley couldn’t help but think that something else was being buried that day, something more than the Waynes.


End file.
